Midnight
by crystallica81
Summary: She wasn't always evil. In fact, she was one of the Eight fairies that gave gifts to Royals. As children, she was best friends with Prince Phillip. Until a rebel cursed her into the monster she is now. In a desperate attempt to lift the curse on her, Maleficent must try to win Phillip back. She is very powerful, but will this be the hardest challenge of all? Please comment!
1. Part I: The Beginning

Midnight

All rights go to Disney!

One: Prologue

_Phillip_

My parents told me she was from an odd family, but I could never stay away from her. She was so pretty, so sweet, and so fun. It was true her aunts were odd, but I always liked them, because they always baked me cookies. She had raven black hair, long and straight, pale skin, bright red lips, and platinum eyes. And I met her when I was three and she was two. She was never the type of girl to sit in fields of flowers and blow dandelion fuzz. She was the type of girl that yelled and shouted and wore dresses hiked up and climbed trees. She was the type of girl that boys like me liked to hang out with. Well, actually, I was more of a coward. She was a lot braver than me. I remember when once she persuaded me to go in the woods with her, looking for a dragon. I was terrified, naturally, but she was excited. Somewhere along the way, there were wolves, great gray wolves. Of course, I screamed and hid, but she went right out there and scared them off! I don't know where the wolves went, and I don't know how she did it, but I knew she was amazing and I trusted her as my best friend.

Her name was Nela Mefict.

_Nela_

He never knew me like I knew him.

Of course, he was easy to learn by heart. His hair was brown, his eyes were brown, he loved to play pretend, and he was a coward, most of the time. But he was honest and sweet, and honestly, I thought he was handsome. I _liked _him. And I think he was impressed by me. There were secrets about me that I couldn't even tell him.

I am a fairy.

I was one of the Eight. I was the youngest, but still the tallest.

And I didn't reveal my powers to Phillip, never. And I never thought I'd have to step in for him in major terms, except for the wolf story, in which we still laugh about his cowardice.

But one day when we were about four and three, I led him into the forest to be dragon hunters. The world was our playplace, and there were dragons all about, and I was whispering in his ear about the powers of the dragons that would kill us if we didn't immediately attack—when wolves came out. Phillip ran away like usual, but I stayed. I was three, but I was brave.

I used my powers to charm the wolves. It was the first time I used it in public, but I did. I had to. For Phillip.

Two: Wicked

_Nela_

I was young and foolish.

I didn't mean to start this new life. I didn't mean to get rid of my powers. I didn't mean to endanger the Eight, or Phillip, or the Royal Family. I didn't mean anything.

It was just an accident.

It happened about a year ago, Phillip was six and I was five.

Phillip and I were playing near his castle. It was all my fault. He wasn't allowed to go outside, because there were rebels against his family, rebels with magic, and he was in horrible danger, but I called him, and he came.

His family knew I was a fairy, so they trusted me, but they didn't know that I brought him outside to play. I didn't know, I was too young.

The rebels came, and they attacked Phillip with all the magic they had. I knew I had to do something. I was a fairy, I was one of the Eight, I couldn't just _stand there _and let him _die_. So I stepped in between Phillip and the rebel leader and his powerful magical hands. And the magic came out and shot me right in the heart.

I fainted.

The magic had changed me.

_Phillip_

"Nela!" I screamed over and over again. "Nela!"

Her aunts came quickly to the scene after the guards had caught the rebels and my parents had come rushing out to grab me. But I couldn't take it out of my mind; Nela stepping in the way, and suddenly, the magic that should've hit _me _hit _her_.

"Nela dear?" Naomi, one of her aunts, came running, and picked her up. "Nela, open your eyes, dear."

"_Nela_!" Naveena came running, and cradled Nela's head in her arms. "Navika, use your healing magic, and wake up our little girl!"

Navika glared at me. "What…_happened _to her?"  
I shied back. "It wasn't my fault! The rebel leader hit her with his magic! She stepped in the way!"  
"You should've never left the castle!" my mother scolded me. "I told you to stay inside, that you were in danger, and look what you've done, Phillip! You've killed one of the Eight!"  
"_Killed_?" exclaimed Nayelli, another aunt. "No, no, dear. Not killed. Merely cursed. I think Navika can lift the spell, if she'd stop glaring at the prince and _try_."  
Navika leaned over Nela and took a deep breath. "If I can't lift this curse—"

"You _can_," insisted Nayelli, always the positive one.

Navika took a deep breath and began to murmur an incantation: "_Sana quod hodie deperditum, ante habuerat potestatem redige, Sume a malis, Illuminabit coro retro in sua._*"

Nela was still lying on the ground. But then she began to shake violently, horribly.

"Make her stop," I begged Navika, who just turned away.

"Is it working?" Narcissa, another aunt, asked, worriedly, her brow creasing.

"Be quiet," ordered Navika. "I'm trying to tell!"

Suddenly, I started trembling. "Look!" I cried. Pale green fingers were creeping along her skin, turning everything in its path that horrible light green color. Her lips were turning darker, going from a pretty cherry red to bloodred to a frightening black. Her raven black hair grew tangled, long, and waved in the wind like stormy ocean waves. Her eyebrows, small and thin, grew long and arched. Her face elongated, and she was becoming older, right before my eyes.

And small curved black horns grew out of the top of her head. Her youthful little hands became long and gnarled and out of nowhere claws sprouted where her fingernails were. She was dressed in a crude black cape that just barely covered her, and in her hands a long staff appeared. Long and black with a glossy sphere at the then—

Her eyes opened.

They were the only things about Nela that hadn't changed. They were smoky, and platinum gray. She stood up slowly, using the staff for support. Hatred flashed in those beautiful eyes of hers. Her eyes swept around the courtyard, eyeing every single person there.

"_Nela_? Dear? Are you alright?" asked Nayelli timidly.

"ALRIGHT?" screamed Nela. Her voice had changed, older, and daring. A villainous voice that made everyone quake with fear. "I'M BETTER THAN ALRIGHT!" Nela shrieked with laughter. "LOOK WHAT I HAVE BECOME! A MONSTER!" Tears streamed down Nela's cheeks. "I'M _HIDEOUS_!"  
"You're not hideous, Nela," I ventured slowly. "You're still pretty. You're _really _pretty, I promise. Except what happened to your skin? It's green."  
Nela screamed. "YOU STUPID LITTLE _FOOL_!"  
I shivered and took three steps back.

"THIS IS WHAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Nela cried. Her voice softened to a dangerous low, like a jaguar purring. "I'll be back," she whispered. "This isn't over. None of this is over. I want to be beautiful again!" She got up in Narcissa's face. "You give beauty to every princess from here to kingdom come. So make me beautiful!"  
Narcissa was shaking. "Oh, darling. You are still beautiful!"  
Nela's shriek echoed every canyon, and shook the foundations of the earth. She raised her staff, as if to hit Narcissa. Narcissa cringed back. Nela stopped, then took a deep breath. "Alright," she said. "Now make me beautiful. You know I'm horrid, you know I'm a monster! Make me beautiful! Make me a child! I had a whole _future _ahead of me!"  
Narcissa took a deep breath. "I will try." She stretched out her hands. "_Olim pulchris redde, in oculis ejus, et capillis, cutis ut perfecta, ut supra, ea iuvenes in saecula saeculorum."_

They waited. Nela's eyes bulged out of her head. "_Well_? Nothing happened! Why isn't it working!"  
"I don't know!" Narcissa whispered. "Maybe, since you're already so beautiful—"

"_NOOOOO! I AM NOT beautiful!_" she howled. Then she screamed, then grabbed her heart. "Fine," she whispered. "If you won't make me be beautiful on the _outside_, there is no reason for me to be beautiful on the _inside_. Next time you see me, don't look for Nela Mefict. Nela Mefict is _dead_!" Then she sank into the ground, leaving only a trail of green smoke in her wake.

Three: Sinister

_Naomi_

"Before anything else happens," I whispered to my sisters. "We must fix the prince!"  
"Fix him? There's nothing to fix!" cried the queen. "Why, you made him perfect at birth!"  
"Except bravery," muttered Navika sarcastically. "He's such a coward,your Majesty!"  
"Oh, yes," fussed Narcissa. "How could we have forgotten? Bravery, it's so important!"

Phillip puffed out his chest. "I'm brave!"

I patted him on the head. "Of course you are, dear."  
"No," said Navika. "Watch, dear." She blew into her palm, and a fly flew out at Phillip's face. The scream that erupted from his mouth must have scared the birds away. He buried his face into his mom's dress. "Make it go away!" he sobbed.

"Pathetic fool," murmured Navika, and waved the insect away.

"Navika," Naveena bumped her arm. "It's alright, dear," she added. "I know when you grow up, you'll be very brave and save lots of girls. I'll even give you the kiss of promise." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "There!" she beamed. "You'll be brave later on!"  
Phillip smiled. Then his lip trembled. "But wh-what about N-nela? C-can I save her t-too?"  
"Of course!" Navika exclaimed. "You did a perfect job ten minutes before."  
"Sure, dear," I said with a nervous giggle. "But first, I need to help you."  
"Help him?" the queen cried, holding her son to her heart.

Narcissa waved her over and whispered in her ear.

The queen sighed. "It will hurt, won't it?"  
"It's best if you hold him," Navika said seriously.

"_Navika_," Naveena hissed. "Your Majesty, we'll take care of him."  
"We _will_?" Navika asked quietly. "Can't we just like, kill him or something?"  
I shook my head. "Alright. Who wants to hold him?"  
"I will, dear," said Nayelli sweetly. "Come to me."  
Phillip made a face. "No thanks."  
"Get in her lap, you little pampered puffball!" snarled Navika.

"Okay!" Phillip raced to Nayelli and jumped in her lap.

"Hold him," I whispered. "Who wants to erase his memory?"  
"_Erase my memory_?" screamed Phillip. "Let me go, you crazy old lady!"  
"Come now, child," said Nayelli. "It doesn't hurt!"  
"_Waaaaah_!" Phillip shrieked.

"Can we _please_ just kill him?" Navika yelled.

"Navika!" Naveena exclaimed. "Okay, I'll erase his memory."  
"Or we can shoot him," Navika begged.

"_No_," the fairies chorused together.

"None of you are fun!" Navika whined. "At least Nela knew how to have fun."

Everyone was silent.

"I shouldn't have said that," Navika murmured. "I'm sorry. Now. Let's shoot the boy."  
Phillip screamed. The queen looked terrified.

Naveena raised her hands, and then let out the magic.

Phillip remembered no more.

_Phillip_

I was getting engaged. To a baby! A fat little chubby, ugly baby with honey colored curls all over her head.  
"She'll be beautiful," said my dad. Right! She looked like a potato.

So my dad made me watch her spit up all over herself and poop her fancy cloth diapers and scratch herself for about an hour while my mother murmured about how precious she was.

"Beautiful Princess Aurora," my mother whispered. "Phillip and Aurora."  
"Phillip wants to _drown_ Aurora," I told my mother.

"Don't be rude, son," my dad said calmly. "We're in a public place."  
"How's my daughter?" asked King Stefan, Aurora's father, smiling down at me.

"As gorgeous as a potato," I said honestly. My mother looked like she wanted to stab me.

Stefan nodded. "Well…."  
"Kidding," I added quickly, watching my mother's face. "She's so…._beautiful_. Like the dawn that she was named after." I watched my mother mouth the words behind the king.

The king laughed. "Aurora, dawn. Right. You are an educated prince, Phillip!"  
"Thanks," I muttered. My mother stepped in between us. "I taught him everything he knows, sire." She curtsied.

Father chuckled. "So modest, isn't she?"

She is _gross_.

My father smiled. "More wine, Stefan?"  
"Absolutely, Hubert!"  
I stared down at Aurora. Her sticky hands touched my face. I gagged. "Get _off_ me, you little poopy," I hissed.

Everyone went silent.

"Sorry, guys," I plastered on a fake smile. "I mean, _you lovable little scamp_."

Aurora giggled.

There was a sudden silence as the fairies entered the room.

Navika gave me a scary glare.

"Oh, goody," I said sarcastically, turning to my mother. "My life gets a _hundred _times better in about five seconds."

"Wait here, honey," my mother said, distracted. "Me and your father need to go with the King." "WHAT?" I whined. "But I'll be here with the potato and the evil lady with the wings!" Navika's eyes found me from about fifty feet away. I gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I mean, the potato and the pretty lady with wings."

My mother patted my head. "Talk to Aurora."

"I'm losing my sanity." I said as my mother walked away. "My beautiful, precious, sanity."

"Well, hello." I said to Aurora. Aurora didn't say anything. What a twist. I _really_ expected her to say hello back.

"You see that freaky looking winged thing over there?" I said, pointing. Aurora just stared at my face. "No? Well. That's Navika. She's a mean, horrible, ugly, spiteful little witch."

"Am I?" Navika popped up.

Terrified, I tried to correct myself calmly without peeing my pants. "Nope. Not at all. See, there, that was sarcasm."

Navika peered at me over her glasses. "What are you doing." It was a statement. "Talking to this potato of a wife." I answered.

Navika looked at Aurora. Her face lit up. "A _potato?_ She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! At least she will be after we gift her."  
So one by one each fairy went up and gave that ugly thing a gift.

The gifts were, sweetness, beauty, song, dance, grace and intelligence. But Navika still hadn't gone. She just waited there, as if expecting something to come.

After each gift, I walked over, expecting to see the most amazing little potato in the world.

Aurora gurgled at me.

I was unimpressed.

"You're the same ugly little potato."

I would _not_ marry her.

_Nela_

I glided in, leaving smoke in my wake.

I slipped past the guards. It was just all a game for me, a game to restore my previous form. The only way to restore my form was to break true love, and then build back after I had been broken.

People gasped when they saw me.

I tried to be strong. I tried to be expressionless.

But it _hurt._

It hurt so _bad._

When I entered the throne room, everyone was silent. I waved my hand. "Please, go about your business!" I cried. "There's no need to stop for _me_."  
"_Nela_?" cried Narcissa.

I made a face. The fairies were a remembrance of who I used to be, but wasn't anymore.

I stared at Narcissa. Even after years, she still had that same youthful beauty. Long hair, gorgeous eyes, a friendly smile.

"I'm not Nela," I snarled. My heart started pounding. The big moment. "Years ago!" I growled. "I told you all! Nela is _dead_!" Everyone gasped.

"I helped you," I told Phillip. "I see you're a year older. Well, as you grow, I'll be watching you."

"Who are you?" Phillip demanded. I ignored him.  
"If you're not Nela," said Navika with a smirk. "Who are you now? Answer the boy's question!"  
I smiled, showing gleaming fangs. "If you must know. I take a new name now. A new face. A new body. A new life. If you wish to address me now, you will call me _MALEFICENT_!"  
Phillip burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at the boy.

I brought my face close to his and lowered my voice. "You….dare…laugh at my name?"  
Phillip shook his head rapidly. "Oh, no, oh, no! Sorry, lady! I just wanted to make it clear that this little baby pooped."  
I blinked.

No one else moved. Then I smiled. "Oh, yes, the baby! Aurora!"  
I drifted to the cradle. "So pretty, so sweet, so musical, so graceful. So much promise in store for her future. So, who is she?"  
Phillip sighed. "Sadly, she is my fiancee."

I felt a sharp shooting pain in my heart. I remembered the days Phillip and I spent together in the forests, laughing, playing, dancing. He loved _me, _and I loved _him_! We were meant to be, not him and that little fool.

My eyes hardened. "Then I place a great curse upon her!"  
Phillip leaned forward. "You're serious?"

"Phillip!" screamed the queen.

I held up my hand. "Don't scold the boy. He is right. On her sixteenth birthday, she will DIE."

Everyone gasped.

"Well, not like that," I explained. "She will prick her finger on a sharp object. Say, a spindle." My eyes grew cold. "If I was still an Eight, I could've given her bravery. She would be brave enough to leave the spindle. But now, nothing can stop her! She _will prick her finger on a spindle, and die_!"  
"HALLELUJAH!" screamed Phillip.

The hall was silent again.

"Sorry, everybody," he apologized. "It was a joke."  
"That wasn't funny, Phillip!" snarled his mother, her eyes as huge as golf balls.

"Do you remember me, Phillip?" I asked him, desperately wanting to know. "Do you remember a young pretty girl who climbed trees and hunted dragons with you? A young lovely girl named Nela Mefict?"  
Phillip stared at me. "Er…no. Sorry…?"

I clutched my heart. "I used to be a little girl, Phillip. We used to be _friends_!"

Phillip grimaced. "Sorry, really, sorry, but…that's not likely."  
King Stefan raced over to Aurora and picked her up. "Maleficent, you say?" he wailed. "I don't believe it one second! You're nothing but a phony! A fraud! You can't just waltz into my castle and curse my daughter! I command you to leave at once!"  
"You commandme? _You command me_? Who _dares_ to say that _horrible _word to my face!"

"I dare!" cried King Stefan.  
I brought my face up to his. "Stefan, you impudent pig," I said quietly. "I am no phony, and I am no fraud." I turned to the Eight. "Tell him."  
They were silent.

"_Tell him!_" I yelled.

Finally, Naomi ventured forward. "Your Highness," she said in a squeaky voice. "Yes, it is true. This is Nela Mefict, your Highness—"

"Maleficent!"  
Naomi cringed. "Right. Of course. Your Higness, this Maleficent was once one of the Eight. She usually gave the gift of bravery to young princesses and princes. She used to be Phillip's best friend as a child."  
King Stefan looked in shock to Phillip, who shrugged lightly. Then his frightened eyes turned to King Hubert, Queen Mildred, and then finally, his wife.

"Yes, sire," Queen Mildred stepped forward. "I'm very sorry for not saying earlier. But yes, this monster was once Nela Mefict."

"_Monster_," I snarled. "_Your precious son _Phillip made me this way!"  
"What?" Phillip exclaimed. "Now hold on a moment. This is not my fault!"  
"Phillip dear, please," said Mildred. "Be quiet and let the fairy talk."  
"No longer am I a fairy," I said. "I am now my own being. I am the devil herself, Maleficent!"  
"Maleficent," murmured Naveena. "That's Nela Mefict scrambled up!"

"Smart," I whispered. "Smart girl, Naveena. That's exactly right."  
"Please, Nela," begged King Stefan. "Release the curse on my daughter!"  
"Nela," I stormed. "What about that do you not understand? My name is not Nela! IT IS MALEFICENT! Address me by that name!"  
"Nela, dear, don't be that way," said Nayelli innocently. "Dear, I know you still have Nela Mefict within you."

"Never," I whispered. "There is no trace of the Nela Mefict inside me. The Nela Mefict was gone years ago."  
"It's the prophecy," Naveena hissed. "The name 'Nela' means 'the horned one.' It's coming true!"  
Murmurs spread throughout the crowd.

"She _does _have horns!"  
"Where, Papa?"  
"Look, the curving things on her head!"  
"The horned one!"  
"ENOUGH!" I howled. "SILENCE!" I turned to Naveena. "For bringing up the name, you will pay, Naveena!"  
"Dearie, don't!" Nayelli screamed.

I swiped my arm in an arc and a green blaze hit Naveena square in the chest. She slammed against the wall and fell into the food table.

I cackled. The chandelier swayed back and forth, and some of the lights went out. Now only the sconces on the walls glittered eerily.

"Maleficent," whispered Stefan. "What about Aurora? Will you lift the curse? I promise none of us will trouble you any longer."  
"I will not lift the curse," I hissed. "The curse is part of a very long plan I want to carry out. As you know, the curse on _me _can only be lifted with a broken and rebuilt heart. And I am trying to do each. And the only way to cut the arranged marriage will be to get rid of Princess Aurora!"  
"No!" cried Stefan. "I give you my word, _we give you our word_, that we will get rid of the marriage! Phillip and Aurora will not be together!"  
Phillip laughed in delight. "YES! I _love _you, Maleficent!"  
A strange little smile drifted over my face. "I love you too, Phillip," I whispered, my eyes shining with tears. I remembered the past and grew angrier.  
"I know you humans," I snarled. "And promises are just another thing to break for you."  
King Stefan's queen burst into tears.

"Don't cry, queen," I said. "She will die, but you're young and gorgeous. You can have another baby girl anytime. I'm sure Stefan here will be willing."  
A hushed silence spread through the room again.

"Maleficent?" The queen cried. "Wait!"

I turned.

"I'm barren!" the queen sobbed. "Aurora was my last chance! Don't you see? I can't _have _anymore babies!"  
I stared at her. I didn't want to cause all this pain, but I toughed it up anyway. My _life _was taken from me; it was now my job to destroy others' lives.  
"Well," I quipped. "That _is _a problem, isn't it? I really didn't expect that to happen."  
My eyes drifted to Navika. "Beauty, song, dance, grace, intelligence, and sweetness." I pretended to count on my fingers. "Only six? But….oh, _Navika_ hasn't gone yet." I gave a sinister smile and waved my hands. "Well, go on. Instead of giving the girl good health, which really won't help, considering my curse, why don't you give the queen a gift? Take away her barrenness or something."  
Navika looked like she wanted to punch me. "You _know _that a dedication ceremony is only for the newborn royal."  
I smiled, and shrugged. "But you're the rulebreaker. Does it matter? I remember you wanted to kill Phillip. What's the difference between me killing Aurora and you killing Phillip?"  
Phillip gasped. "You wanted to kill me?"  
Navika turned to him. "Why are you surprised?"  
Phillip raised his eyebrows. "Touche."  
Navika turned to me. "To answer your question, _Maleficent_, I never killed Phillip. Aggressive as I am, I'd never kill another human being. But you, _you _actually cursed a royal. A kill curse. You realize you can never be part of the Eight again?"  
Something in my heart cut me, but I shrugged away the pain. "I don't want to be an Eight," I said. "With you geysers always ordering me around. Now, I am my own master!"

I blew a kiss to Aurora to seal the curse. "I'll be at her funeral on her sixteenth birthday."  
"Please don't do this!" wailed the queen.  
"I can pay you!" cried the king.

I turned coldly. "Your whole treasury wouldn't pay for a lost life," I whispered. I looked at Phillip's handsome young face once again and made a mental vow:

_I would be back for Phillip._

And the clock struck midnight.


	2. Part II: Knots and Tangles

Midnight

All rights go to Disney!

Acknowledgement: A special thanks to my cousin Kieran, who came up with the PhillipXMaleficent idea, which was totally out of the ordinary, but amazing. We both wrote the fanfiction _together_, and it came out surprisingly well! Please comment, give lots of feedback for this. Once again, I own nothing!

Four: Reunion

_Navika_

Maleficent.

How dare she?! She _is _Nela Mefict, and she dares to change her name because of some rebel curse? And she places a kill curse upon the newborn Royal! I couldn't believe myself, but it was a good thing I hadn't presented Aurora with a gift yet. I decided to do something completely scary and romantic, completely unlike me.

"When she pricks her finger on the spindle," I said slowly, still contemplating what to do. Queen Leah was sobbing with her maids surrounding her, and King Stefan was massaging his temples. I took a deep breath. "How about this. I'll take away the death part of the curse."  
Queen Leah looked up, and grabbed my hands. "Bless you, Navika! Thank you so much!"  
I shook my head. "Don't thank me yet. Anyway, when she _does _prick her spindle—which I can't change, your Majesty—she won't _die_, she'll just fall into a deep sleep."  
"A deep sleep?" echoed King Stefan. "So….same as dying, except she's _sleeping_."  
I controlled my intense rage. "No, sire," I said calmly. "She'll wake up; when true love's kiss breaks the spell."  
"True love's kiss," King Hubert murmured, and then looked at Queen Mildred, his wife. Mildred gasped. "Phillip! Phillip will be her true love! He must journey back to the castle when she has fallen asleep, and kiss her awake! And the marriage can still go on!"  
Phillip glared at me. "You _hate _me, don't you?"  
I had to force a smile. "She'll be beautiful, Phillip," I reminded him. "She'll be the perfect girl. And in the course of time, I think you'll change your mind."  
Phillip smirked. "I highly doubt that." 

_Phillip_

Okay, she was pretty.

Alright! Fine!

She was REALLY pretty.

But she was seriously annoying.

I thought of her more like a sister than a wife. It was always, "Phillie! Come play with me!" or, "I like dolls!" or even, "PHILLIE! I'M HUNGRY!"

And yes, she called me Phillie.

She didn't seem to understand that I wanted to be left alone, or that I didn't want to be called Phillie, or that I have my own friends.

Or, she did understand, but she didn't care.

I told my mother that, but she goes, "She's only six, Phillip! Let her enjoy her childhood! Don't bother her at this age!"

Oh, yeah, easy for you to say. You don't have her pulling your hair and ruining every second of your life.

"Phillie!" called Aurora. "Phillie, look what Daddy brought me from Illianna!"  
King Stefan had gone to Illianna to stop their trade of sharp objects, especially spindles, because of the curse that evil fairy Maleficent had placed upon Aurora. I turned.

"China dolls! Which one is your favorite?" Aurora plopped down in the grass next to me and spread out a bunch of china dolls.

"None." I spat at her.

Aurora's eyes filled with tears. "Look, I saved one for you. It's the china prince." She pitifully held out a china man with a smart blue suit and gold sash.

I sighed. It was so hard to be nice to her, and so horrible to be mean to such a pretty thing like her. The beauty Narcissa had given her was really kicking in. And Nayelli's sweetness. And Naveena's cleverness, Naomi's gracefulness, and every other quality presented to her at her dedication ceremony.

I leaned forward and took the china prince. "Thanks."  
Aurora brightened. "You're welcome. You wanna play a game?"  
I sighed. "No, not dolls, and no, not tea party. And _no_, I do _not _want to blow dandelion fuzz with you in the garden."  
Aurora bit her lip. "But then what do we play? I don't know anything else."  
I thought for a while, then I smiled. "How about we play in the forest? We can look for dragons!" I wasn't scared at all. In fact, I was excited.

Aurora shook her head. "Dragons scare me, Phillie!" she said loudly.

I sighed. "I'll protect you."

That was all the pesky princess needed to hear. "Let's hunt some dragons!" she cried.

_Nela_

I was watching them.

They were playing _our _game. Hunting dragons. In _our _forest. I shook my head. That should have been _my _life. Playing with Phillip every day in the forest and the courtyard, not hanging out with that little blonde haired blue eyed angel.

She was so perfect, and with every growing day each blessed quality the Seven had placed upon her grew stronger. She was getting more and more perfect each day.

I couldn't wait till she died.

I was contemplating ways to bring a spindle into the castle—slipping past the guards was always great fun for me. Swirling around them like a shadow, scaring them half to death, and it was always fun to hear that little womanly scream come out of the manliest guard there.

She was only six now. But in ten years time, I'd have my revenge.

I continued looking through the sphere on my staff at Phillip.

He was thirteen and tall. His brown hair was cut short. His brown eyes gleamed with enthuiasm. Any trace of cowardice in him was long gone. He was brave, not afraid to play in the forest. He still had that adventurous look in his eye, and his adorable raspy laugh. He was dressed in a black shirt and a gray vest and regal pants. With a red cap on his head. He was every bit as handsome as he used to be.

I missed him a lot.

And he didn't even remember who I was. I had sacrificed my life for him, and he didn't remember. It was all the Sevens' fault. They had erased his memory. I vowed to get revenge—on everyone who had taken away the life I had.

I smiled and whispered to myself:

"_All good things to those who wait_."

_Phillip_

"Get him, Phillie!" Aurora cried, bouncing up and down.

I smiled and pretended to jab a tree trunk. "Begone, foul beast!" I yelled. "Your time is up!"  
Aurora giggled and clapped her hands. She jumped off her seat and ran around screaming. "He told you!" she laughed. "Get out of here, nasty dragon! Begone!"  
I laughed. It was funny how she looked up to me so much, when I thought of her like a disease.

There was a rustle in the bushes and my heart picked up for a second, and my friend James came rustling through, carrying a wooden sword. "Hello, Phillip!" he said brightly with a wave.

"Hi, Jamie!" Aurora waved at him.

James smiled at her.

I sat down, exhausted. "_You _entertain her."  
James laughed. "She's so cute. Why do you hate her?"  
I rolled my eyes. "I don't hate her. I'm just saying, if she got hit by a carriage, I would be driving that carriage."  
James smacked me on the arm with the sword. "Phillip, you're horrible. Don't say that."  
"Well, I just did!"

He smacked me again.

Aurora rushed over. "Phillip, you wanna go unicorn hunting now?"  
I smiled sarcastically. "Sure! And then I'll just poke my eyes out with a stick."  
I heard a soft giggle in the bushes, and I turned. Who the heck was watching me?  
Aurora gasped. "Oh, no! Won't that hurt?"  
"No," I told her. "It'll _tickle_."  
Another soft giggle.

Aurora smiled. "Oh, then it's okay. I'll get the stick."  
I buried my face into my hands. "What's wrong with this child?"  
James got up and picked Aurora up. "Let's go unicorn hunting."  
"I hope you come back alive, James," I told him.

Another soft giggle.

I wanted to hear more. "It was nice knowing you," I said. This time I heard a full out laugh. It sounded like a pretty girl hidden in the trees was laughing at the jokes I cracked. I felt a bit encouraged. A pretty girl! Maybe she was _older _than six.

James and Aurora vanished into the trees.

Hmmm, I thought. James and Aurora. Maybe when she "dies" _James _can wake her with a kiss.

And not me.

Once they were gone, I picked up my sword, ready to head home and go for a long walk around the courtyard with my horse, Samson.

But I heard the laugh again. I got up and walked for the bushes.

I don't know what it was, but I just had to find out who was laughing. There was a voice pricking in my mind telling me not to, but as usual—

I just did.

I looked around. There was nobody in the clearing. Only a pond with ripples, and the wind dancing through the leaves. Grass was rustling, but there was no person of any kind here.

I decided to go after James and Aurora and see what would happen.

I spotted James sitting on a rock, and Aurora chasing something around our lake, Lake Stefania.

I walked up to James. "What's up?"  
James pointed. "A unicorn just waltzed out of the trees. Isn't it gorgeous?"  
I looked at it.

It was a huge snow white beast, much _much _bigger than Samson. Its ears were high and pointy, and glitter dripped off its white mane and tail. Its eyes were a light blue, and they sparkled and danced as the unicorn neighed like delicate bells. It stomped its hooves and trotted around the clearing, with Aurora in her small pink ball gown rushing after it, laughing with delight, almost completely out of breath, her blonde curls flying behind her.

"A _unicorn_?" I breathed. "They're _real_?"  
"Apparently so," James told me. "I just said, 'Okay, you go ahead, go unicorn hunting.' She danced into the trees and came out with _that_."  
"Phillie!" Aurora sang. She grabbed a fistful of the unicorn's hair. "Princess Buttercup, say hello to Prince Phillip!"  
I stared at Princess Buttercup. She nuzzled underneath my jaw. Glitter surrounded my black shirt. I sighed. "Oh, come on. Stop that, stupid animal."  
"It's _princess Buttercup_!" Aurora wailed. "Say hi to her, Phillie!"  
I didn't say a word. Only backed up and tried to sweep the mounds of shedding glitter off my shirt.

"Say _hello_!" Aurora shrieked.

"Have a heart, Phil!" cried James. "Play along with her!"  
I sighed and looked both ways as if I were about to cross a busy intersection. "Hello."  
Aurora narrowed her blue eyes. "Hello, _who_?"  
I closed my eyes. "Hello, Princess Buttercup."  
Aurora laughed and clapped. "Let's have a wedding! Princess Buttercup and Prince Phillip!"  
I had it.

I raced out of the clearing, leaving that stupid horse and Aurora and James behind.

I ran out of the clearing for my life, trying to brush the glitter off.

Finally, I stopped, panting, and looked up. And there she was. I didn't say a word. I just stared at her. Her platinum eyes flickered, and she gave a small smile.

"Hello, Phillip. Nice to see you again." 

_Nela_

He stared at me.

I stared at him.

He was a sight for sore eyes.

He was so beautiful—

And covered in glitter. There was a china man hanging out of his pocket, his shirt was untucked, and he was breathing heavily. He stuck out his hand.

I looked at his hand.

"What?"

He shook his arm a little. "Well." he said, when I didn't do anything.

I was confused.

"What is it?"

"It's my hand."

I surpressed a smile. "Why are you shaking it at me?"

He glared at me. "You know what? Forget it. Forget the world. Forget my life. Forget my wife. Forget my mother. Forget my horse."

I blinked.

"You're a bit strange, but I like you."

He sighed loudly. He stuck out his arm again. "You're supposed to shake it."

I slowly took his hand. It was warm and strong, just as I remembered it.

I wanted to keep this moment forever in my memory. Forever and ever and ever.

He watched me expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Shake it."

I gave a firm handshake.

"So." he said awkwardly.

"So."

"You're the one who— ahem, cursed, um….my wife." Phillip stuttered. I scratched the back of my neck. "Sorry."  
He shook his head. "Oh, no! Don't be sorry. I mean, well, you should be sorry, but, well, you know…."

I laughed softly. "You're funny."

He grinned sheepishly. "Okay."  
We stared at each other again.

I shouldn't be harboring these feelings for a boy so much younger than me. It wasn't right.

In fact, it was so very, very, _wrong._

He cleared his throat.

"So, well, I gotta get back."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna leave."

"Oh."

"Sorry for the curse, Nela."

"Oh—"

I stopped. "Nela?"

It had been so long since I heard his voice say my name.

"Yeah…that was your name right?"

"…..Was….yes. Was my name."

I was in a dream.

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Phillip."

He gave a shy wave then gave an awkward jog back to where he ran from.

"Goodbye, Phillip," I whispered again. "Goodbye, my love."

_Phillip_

Whoa.

I never realized how pretty the witch was.

I must have temporarily smoked out my sanity, but I headed back to where James, Aurora and the weird unicorn were.

James looked up at me. "Phillip, where have you been?"  
I sighed. "You wouldn't believe me, man."  
James raised his eyebrows. "Try me."  
I sighed again. "Fine. I talked to a beautiful witch, one who I'd seen before. We had an awkward conversation, and I think she liked me."

James stared for a few seconds, then he nodded. "Yeah, Phillip. I believe you. Go home, take some medicine, call me in the morning."  
I gasped. "I'm not crazy!"  
James smiled weakly. "You swallowed glitter, didn't you?"  
I glared.

"Go home, Phil."  
Ticked at everybody, I just turned around and went home. I hadn't swallowed glitter!  
Well. Maybe I had, but—that wasn't any of _his _business.

_Nela_

I had been watching him go home.

My heart ached to speak to him again.

That little beast, Aurora, had been holding his hand the entire time.

I looked at my claw.

I had touched him for a mere three seconds.

I sighed.

I would never wash my hands again.

I was falling in love with a child.

I was falling in love.

My heart twisted in rage.

I was _not _in love. I couldn't feel, I couldn't love, I couldn't be happy.

I was a monster.

A tear slipped out.

"This is what I have become." I whispered.

"A monster."

Five: The Defenition of Romance

_Phillip_

Aurora was _absolutely _gorgeous.

She was fourteen, and she was looking mature and beautiful, like an older girl. Her hair was long and blonde and curly, and her eyes were crisp and blue. She was graceful and her voice could sing birds to her hands. My mother was absolutely in love with her, and totally complimented her any chance she got. Aurora was always sweet to her, and went around hugging and blowing kisses to everybody. She was easily the prettiest person I had ever seen.

Yet, she was a brainless fool—no matter _how much _smartness Naveena gave her.

I really felt _no _love connection to her at all. I just kept staring at her, but I had to pinch myself and remind my stupid frozen brain: I do _not _like Aurora. She's a pampered princess, nothing more than that. Come on, this is the same person who played with a unicorn when she was six and named her _Princess Buttercup_. And then made me _marry _her.

Well, not her. But still.

I just watched her swoosh in wearing a blue above-the-knee dress and smile. "Hello, Phillie!" she said sweetly.

"Hi."  
"How goes your day?"  
"Perfect."  
"Anything on your mind?"  
"Not you."  
Aurora frowned for a second, then put her beautiful face back on. "Oh, Phillie," she continued. "You're twenty one. Can't you stop being immature for even a second?"  
I sighed. "And you're fourteen. You're a _little girl_."  
Aurora shrugged. "When it's true love, age is just a number."  
I did all but throw up. I forced a smile. "Aurora?"  
"Yes, Phillie?"  
"Why are you in my room?"  
Aurora blinked. "Oh didn't your mother tell you? We're having a date! They're sending us to Swiss Street Boulevard Theater today to watch _Romeo and Juliet_!"  
I laughed. "You're funny."  
Aurora laughed, too. "No, I think _Romeo and Juliet _is a romance, not a comedy."  
I stopped laughing. "Get out of my room."  
"But, honey pie—"

"Get out of my room."  
I called my mother. "What the _heck _am I supposed to _do _with her?"  
"Oh, Phillip, nothing yet. It's just a first date, honey!"  
I tried to control my rage. "Oh, Mom, that's _exactly _what I meant. I mean, should I kill her or throw her into a pit of snakes?"  
"Phillip!" my mom cried. "I thought I raised you better, honey!"

I was silent.

"Please, Phillip?" my mom asked. "Can you just go with her to the theater? You'll enjoy it, I promise. This is our dream, remember?"  
I shook my head sadly. "No, Mom. This is _your _dream."  
My mom just stared at me. "Phillie—"

"Oh, not you too!" I exclaimed. "Come on, Mom. I hate that nickname."  
My mom shook her head. "I had no idea…."

I just pointed at the door. "Out."  
"But the date?" My mom's eyes were so hopeful.

I closed my eyes. "_One _date, Mom. Just to keep you happy."

My mom's eyes lit up. "Yes, of course! Just one date!"  
As she stepped out of my room to let me change, I heard her murmur: "But after just one date with Aurora, he won't be able to _stay away_."

Alright, Mom. We'll see about that.

_Aurora_

Phillip was a very quiet person.

I had to admit, he was quite handsome. But his face was as hard as a rock. All of a sudden, true love made no sense to me. What was the defenition of romance?

I smiled to myself. I realized what I had to do. I had to _create the mood_. I had to take matters into my own hands, make Phillip fall in love with me. After all, how could he resist? I was the most beautiful girl in the kingdom.

"Phillie, I'm hungry," I told him.

"_Please _don't call me that," he said through gritted teeth. "_Please _just call me Phillip."  
I bit my lip. "Okay, _Phillip_, can you buy us something to eat?"  
Phillip stepped into a coffee shop next to the street. No! Coffee shops are _not _romantic! Where was this guy raised, in a barn?

I spotted a French café a few feet away. I grabbed Phillip's arm. "Over there!" I insisted. "The food looks delicious—and gourmet."

"Yeah, well, the coffee shop is cheap," Phillip murmured.

"Cheap is _cheap_. Expensive is good," I told him my life philosophy, and dragged him to the French café.

_Phillip_

"Oh, Phillip," Aurora gushed. "This cream of potato soup is _so _good! And the greens! Have you even tried anything on the menu?"

I put my head in my hands. "I'm not hungry."

Aurora made a pouty face. "Come on, Phillip! They have roast chicken. Your favorite."  
I sighed.

Aurora blinked, and tears settled on her eyelashes. "Can you please at least _make an effort _to try and enjoy our date?" she asked, her voice trembling.

How did she _do _that?  
I smiled at her. "Okay. Fine. Bring the roast whatever. I'll try it."  
Aurora smiled. "Wonderful! I'll go order it, Phillip! And it's low fat, too. It'll make you a lot _lighter, _if you know what I mean."

_Lighter_? I frowned as she got up and went to speak with the waiter. The only thing getting lighter was my wallet. I looked down at my stomach. Was I _fat_?

No, it can't be. Every morning I exercised for an hour at the crack of dawn. I had muscles and a six pack, and I could lift weights. I could even lift up my dad, who was heavier than a walrus! I was _defenitely _not fat. I was completely in shape!  
Aurora danced back, and winked at the waiter. Well—hold on a minute.

Aurora had brought back a strawberry drink. "Sip?" Aurora asked me.

I shrugged. "Why not?"  
She pulled out a straw and put it in. Then she put in another one.

"Two straws?" I asked uneasily. "Where's _my _drink."  
Aurora batted her eyelashes sexily. "Right _here_."  
I closed my eyes. "I'm not thirsty."  
"It's delicious, Phillie."  
"I'm allergic to delicious."  
"Then you must be allergic to _me_." Aurora giggled falsely.

Oh heaven help me. I nodded. "I've been trying to make that clear for seven years."

"Seven years? I feel like I've known you forever."

"You have. Sadly."

"Sadly? Phillip, we're in _love._"

"Right."

Suddenly, the waiter rushed over. He whispered in Aurora's ear. She nodded.

I narrowed my eyes. "What're you doing?"  
Aurora shrugged innocently. "What do you mean? Nothing! I'm just trying to get the waiter to bring your roast chicken."  
I shook my head. "Did you poison it?"  
Aurora giggled. "Oh, Phillip, you must be joking."  
I shook my head slowly. "I'll pay, let's go back to the palace."  
Aurora stuck out her lower lip. "Our date just started two hours ago."  
I scowled. "I feel like its been forever."  
Aurora sighed. "Don't you? Me, too. Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it with _you_."  
"Well, I would mind. A lot. Like every day would be a painful reminder of my mistake."

Suddenly, romantic music came on. The lights dimmed, and torches flickered on the walls. I stretched my arms.

"I'm leaving, princess." I said hurriedly.

Aurora grabbed my arm. "Let's dance."

"Let's not."  
Aurora dragged me to center stage. "Slow dance!" she called.

I stepped on her foot.

"Ow," she whispered.

"Sorry," I said, not at all sorry.

"You're light on your feet, Prince Phillip," she commented.

"I don't dance."  
"Did the fairies give you gracefulness?"  
"The fairies gave me common sense—which is why I'm trying to leave."  
Aurora clung to me. A waiter was walking by with a stack of desserts. Well, I swear at that moment a lightbulb came on in my head. I pretended to dip her, then grabbed a vanilla pie and smashed it into her face.

Aurora just sat on the ground, shocked.

I stared at her.

"See? This is when I leave. There's my cue! Adios, amigo." I rushed past the waiter, shoved the rest of the desserts on top of my fiancee, and ran out the door, panting for breath.

Then I let out a maniacal laugh.

I gave myself a high-five.

"Go Phillip, uh-huh," I did a victory dance.

I was walking through the streets, on cloud nine, trying to figure out a way to apologize to my _mother_. If Aurora didn't already kill me, my mother would, for dumping pie on her Majesty.

I kept walking along the streets, panicking in my head.

Finally, I decided to walk back to the palace slowly.

_Mother, I am so sorry. I accidentally dropped a pie on Aurora. I didn't mean to, and I would really like to make it up to her._

No, no. Mother would never accept that.

Maybe I should go straight to Aurora.

_Princess Aurora, my behavior today was immature, innappropriate, and unacceptable. I could see how I wronged and humiliated you, and I am dreadfully sorry. Will you please give me a chance to make myself up to you? I lo—I lov—I—_

I started choking. I decided to let that last part go. Yes, I'd go straight to Aurora. She was probably less dangerous than Mom.

I walked into the garden, and heard sobbing.

I turned, and saw Aurora sitting on a bench, crying her eyes out. Her beautiful dress was covered with cream and flecks of pie crust. I felt horrible in that moment.

Even crying, with her mascara running, Aurora looked beautiful.

I walked up to her and cleared my throat. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. I was mesmerized, couldn't say a word. I had totally forgotten my amazing speech.

I just stared at her and said the first word that came into my mind: "Sorry."  
Aurora sniffled.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, Princess Aurora."  
She just stared. Then she wiped her eyes. "_I _should apologize," she said sweetly. "I was the one who wanted you to like me."  
I sighed. "I _do _like you. But the thing is, I think of you more as a sister than a wife, do you know what I mean?"  
Aurora looked up at me and gave me a tiny smile. "I think so. Is your heart elsewhere?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know. But we are defenitely closer than friends. I'm like your brother, right?"  
Aurora smiled. "I suppose that would be alright."  
I nodded and helped her up. "Let's call off the arranged marriage, alright?"  
Aurora laughed. "Of course, Phillie."  
I smiled at her. "There are plenty of handsome gentlemen who would _love _to marry you. You're beautiful, smart, sweet, graceful, and you sing amazing. You're perfect, Aurora. But not for me. I'm not that guy."

Aurora nodded, staring at the ground. "I understand."  
I took her hand. "Would you like to go back inside now?"  
Aurora nodded. "I think I'd like that very much. And I'd be more than happy to explain my dress and all to your mother."  
I let out a relieved breath. "Thank you _so _much. You're a lifesaver, Aurora."

I grinned. This date hadn't gone that bad after all.

_Nela_

I blinked.

They had called off the arranged marriage.

I raked my hands through my tangled hair.

But…..the child would die. The child would still die.

I screamed in anguish.

There was no way to bring off the curse. It would be on my head, and I would get nothing from it. I would never become a child again, and Aurora would die.

Why hadn't they fallen in love?

There was only one thing to do.

I needed to ask for help from the Seven.

I pulled on my cloak, grabbed my staff and looked in the general direction of where the Sevens' hideout was.

I stepped out the door and sucked in air. Black feathery wings sprouted out of my back and lifted me into the air, riding on the wind. I soared forward, heading for the hideout.

Just as I left my home, the clock struck midnight.

The witching hour had begun.


	3. Part III: The Heart Does Twisted Things

Six: Complications

_Nela_

I slammed the door open.

Narcissa was tending a fire, her golden hair dancing in the firelight. She turned around abruptly and gasped, her pink lips parting. She just stared at me for the longest time.

"What?" I snarled, annoyed. "Haven't you ever seen me before?"

"Dearie!" Narcissa stood up, dusted off her dress, and tucked her hair behind her ears. "It's so nice to see you again, Nela! Welcome!"  
I glared at her and raised my staff. "Call me Maleficent. What do you not understand, Narcissa?"  
Narcissa drew a shaky breath. "Welcome, Maleficent. Would you sit down?"  
I looked around at the familiar furniture, and sat down. Narcissa sat down with me.

"Where are the others?" I asked Narcissa.

She shrugged. "Doing their usual things. So…what brings you here, dearie?"  
"Don't call me that," I said quietly. "It makes me sound so….helpless."  
Narcissa bit her lip and lowered her gaze. "Whatever you say, Maleficent."

I sat down and pushed a heap of black hair out of my eyes. I blinked at Narcissa. "I need your help."  
Narcissa let out a long breath. "Technically, I'm not supposed to help you. You sent a kill curse upon a newborn Royal. That goes against every rule we Seven have."  
I gritted my teeth. "I'm not asking for help as Maleficent. I'm asking for help as…._Nela_."

Narcissa sighed, and her eyes glimmered. "Honey, I can't make you beautiful like you were before. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "I don't care about being beautiful anymore. It doesn't matter to me now. What I want is a potion."  
Narcissa's eyes widened. "A beauty potion, you mean?"  
"No." I toyed with my slender pale green fingers. "I mean, a _love potion_."  
Narcissa blinked. "You want someone to fall in love with you?" She gasped. "Phillip?"  
I nodded. "But not with me. I want Phillip to fall in love with Aurora."  
Narcissa shook her head. "But I thought you hated Aurora. That's why you cursed her."  
"You SIMPLETON!" I howled, standing up. "This is who you always were! Such a _fool_! You can't understand a single iota of the plans I make! They're way to complicated for a small mind like you. Even if you try, you won't understand. I asked for a love potion sincerely, not as Maleficent, but as an old friend and part of the Eight. Now will you just give me the LOVE POTION, NARCISSA?"  
Narcissa just stared in shock. Then she got up. "You are _not _the girl you were."  
I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, for that, Captain Obvious."  
Narcissa pulled out her pot, removed a pink vial from a shelf, and shook it. "I'll make you a love potion, but promise me you won't do anything to sabotage Phillip and Aurora's marriage."

I smiled. "I won't."

Narcissa sighed and dumped a bunch of vials in different rosy shades into the pot and stirred. It bubbled and boiled, and at last, she ladled some into a small glass container.

"A word of caution," she said softly. "This potion will lose its effect at midnight, no matter what time of day you consume it. If you drink this at eleven, it'll go out at midnight. If you drink it at one minute to midnight, it will still go out."

"Alright," I said, stroking my chin. "That seems easy enough a rule to follow. Any other words of caution, Narcissa?"  
Narcissa shook her head. "Nothing else. It's a fairly simple potion."  
I nodded. "Thank you, Nar!"  
"Remember!" Narcissa called. "You promised, Maleficent. No sabotaging the royal wedding, remember?"  
I pocketed the glass vial and turned around slowly, poising just outside the door. "Oh, yeah, about that promise," I purred.

Narcissa's normally gentle eyes turned angry. "_What about the promise_?" she hissed at me.

I smiled coldly, and leaped into the air, getting ready to soar. "I lied."

"_What_?" Narcissa shouted. "You can't—"

"I'm a monster now, remember?" I reminded Narcissa with a evil little laugh. "I can do whatever I want."

Narcissa was shaking. "So you _will _sabotage the royal wedding?"  
I flew away, the wind in my face, whipping my hair back. _She was not my master. I am my own master, and I have a plan to fulfill—if I ever want to get back to my normal form_.

I turned back to see Narcissa standing there, pretty and small and delicate and weak, like a flower. I waggled my fingers cruelly at her. "I do whatever I want."  
"You won't get away with it!" Narcissa screamed.

"Sure I will," I called back. "I always do. I'm _Maleficent_."

_James_

The sun came up, and I was looking for Aurora.

I was not stalking her, I prefer intense research of an individual. I had really liked Aurora since she was little. She just seemed so perfect. And she was a princess. But I was just a poor stable boy, and my father was a chimney cleaner. And my mother dead from malaria. But I still longed to have Aurora like me.

But since she was a child, she always liked Prince Phillip. Of course she did. He was handsome and strong and brave and a prince.

Today I saw her sitting on the windowsill, singing a ballad from _Romeo and Juliet_.

I walked up to her, careful not to to let His or Her Highness see me fraternize with the princess.  
I walked up to her casually. "Aurora?"

She turned, and I realized my mistake. "_Princess _Aurora?"  
She smiled at me. "Hello, James! How are you?"  
I smiled back. The moment of truth. I'd ask her on a date this afternoon. "I heard about your date with Prince Phillip yesterday," I told her. "How was it?"  
Aurora bit her lip. "It was fine. But I decided not to pursue a relationship with Phillip."  
My eyes almost fell out of my head. "_Really_?"  
Aurora nodded. "He's not exactly my type. I like my type who appreciates everything about me, and wants to do things that I also like to do."  
My heart started pounding. This was the best day of my life. "Princess?" I asked her timidly.

Aurora hummed in response.

"Would you like to go horseback riding in the countryside with me this evening?"  
Aurora smiled with pleasure, showing her perfect white teeth. "Why, James! It would be my pleasure!"  
I smiled. "Wonderful."  
Aurora gave me a teasing smile. "Perhaps we can search for Princess Buttercup!"  
I laughed. "Perhaps."  
Aurora poked me. "It would be great fun."  
"Yes."  
"So can we?"  
"Whatever you want, Princess!"  
Aurora got off the windowsill. "I must go choose a dress for our date, James. I will see you at six, in front of the stables?"  
I beamed. "Absolutely. It's a date!"

Aurora skipped off in the other direction.

I shook my head. "I didn't even tell her it was a date! I didn't have to beg her! She _assumed_, I tell you, she _assumed_! Good man, James! I knew you had it in you, you old rascal, you! You and the princess, just imagine!" I punched my fist in the air. "That'll show that boring, thickheaded ninny of a prince, Phillip!"  
"_What _are you _doing_."

I turned.

Phillip stood there, shaking his head.

"Oh, hello!" I yelped. "How are you this dine fay? I mean, this fine day!"  
Phillip raised one eyebrow slowly.

"I was just…I mean I wasn't talking to myself! I was talking to….this plant. Her name is….Jilly! Good day, Jilly!"

Phillip slowly raised the other eyebrow.

I smacked him on the arm. "So….what's _up_?"  
Phillip just stared, then lowered both his eyebrows.

I laughed nervously. "You are an eyebrow magician! They're like ocean waves!"  
Phillip raised his eyebrows again. "You have a date with Aurora?"  
I burst out laughing hysterically. "Well—it's not a—of course not—why would I—how would you—I thought she—but we have a—yeah."

Phillip lowered his eyebrows again. "_But wh_y? You and _Aurora_? Just doesn't seem to fit."

I elbowed in the ribs and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Stop that," said Phillip.

"Are you _jealous_?" I taunted Phillip. "Is that it, Unicorn Boy? You _jealous_? You _mad_, friend, you _mad_? You know what, buddy boy? I'll tell you the truth. You don't _deserve _Aurora. You're boring, and depressing, and she's bright and exciting. And you're fat."

"I _work out_!" Phillip exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not fat!"  
"You're gonna be just like big daddy!" I exclaimed, my voice growing shrill. "This is you, Phillie, in two years. 'Daddy, daddy, carry me to the bathroom, because I'm too fat to _roll _down the hallway.'"

Phillip shook his head. "You're done, man. No more alcohol for you."  
I grabbed his shirt collar. "You wanna fight? You wanna fight?"  
Phillip pushed him off. "I will _kill _you. Listen, you treat Aurora, well, alright?"  
I got up in his face. "What's it to you?"  
Phillip stared at me. "I'm—her—sort of, kind of brother."  
I reeled back. "You _are_?"  
Phillip shrugged. "Yeah, man."  
I blushed. "Oh, sorry, then. You're not fat, Phillie. And you're not depressing. Don't worry, you won't be as fat as Hubert."  
Phillip growled. "Don't call me Phillie."

I laughed nervously. "I—I—I'm sorry, man. I'll see you later, then."

Phillip nodded. "Alright. Get some help."  
I nodded. "I will."  
Phillip turned around, heading in the other direction. "Good. You're gonna need it."

I rubbed my hands together. "Everything is going according to plan! During our horseback session, Aurora will fall off the horse, I'll catch her, and she'll kiss me!"  
Phillip turned. "Would you _shut up_?"

Seven: The Date

_Phillip_

The sky was turning orange.

The two horses were trotting through the fields. Aurora, wearing a beautiful gray silk gown, sat on the black horse, and James, wearing a patched suit, sat on a white horse, and they were riding,and talking. Occasionally, James would laugh so hard he'd snort.

I was riding Samson and following the pair. Making sure nothing bad would actually happen. Just because of these mixed emotions I was having. Sure, James was much more suitable for Aurora, and I definitely did not like her, but I really just wanted to make sure nothing actually happened.

James, the matchmaker.

Anyway, I was following them, and Samson was whining for carrots.

"Shut up,Samson," I told him. He glared at me.

"Don't you glare at me," I said angrily. "None of this is my fault. It's James' problem. I'm here to make sure nothing actually happened."  
Samson gave me a sarcastic look and moved on ahead.

I saw James make his horse bump into Aurora's, and suddenly, with a scream, she fell into a patch of mud right up ahead.

_Beautiful_. He's a failure at life.

I strode forward, guiding Samson. Suddenly, James jumped off his horse and slid under Aurora, catching her neatly. But then his knees buckled and he fell on top of her.

With a shriek, she shoved him off, and then the two of them began laughing hysterically, sitting there waist deep in mud.

I guided Samson forward awkwardly, feeling like the third wheel.

Suddenly, Samson reared up as a mouse streaked across the path in front of him, and I fell forward, landing with a splash in the mud next to them.

Of course, through their laughter, they paid no heed to me.

I sat there, dripping, and suddenly, they both turned serious.

James began to talk. "I know I'm just a lowly stable boy, Princess Aurora," he said in a soft voice I didn't know he was capable of. "But what I want for you is a good life. And I promise you'll have that with me."  
"What?" I protested, flabbergasted.

James took Aurora's mud covered hands. "And I'm not asking you to feel the same way, but I love you. I just needed to tell you that."

Aurora smiled. "Oh, but Jamie, I _do _feel the same way!"

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed.

Aurora fell on top of James and they kissed. I felt awkward, but glared. They kept kissing, their lips merging together.

I just watched them like a fool.

Finally, Aurora's eyes fluttered open. She rested her gaze on me for a moment, then choked. She tore her lips from James'. "_Phillip_?" she cried.

I smiled. "I wasn't sitting here long."  
James turned. "_Phil_? What're you _doing _here, man?"  
I shrugged. "Just passing through the countryside on my horse. Samson." I turned. Samson was nowhere in sight.

Well, I love you too, Samson.

James creased his brow. "Do you need help?"

I just kept smiling. "I'm fine. Is this mud warm to you?"  
Aurora made a face and got out of the mud.

I just sat there.

"Did you fall and hit your head?" asked James gently.

I smiled. "Nope."  
James rolled his eyes. "I was talking to Aurora."  
I smiled, but my smile was cold. "Of course."

"I'm alright," Aurora said. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Let's get rid of him."  
"I'm right here," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he's a prince," James said quietly. "If we _get rid of him_, we're bound to get in trouble."  
I threw my arms into the air. "I'm _still here_! I haven't moved in the last five seconds!"  
James shook his head. "Aurora, our date's over because Phil here crashed it."  
I scowled. "Well, _pardon me _for trying to take a mud bath."

"Yes, _pardon you_!" James yelled.

"Guys, please," Aurora begged.

"You've ruined my life!" James howled.

"You big baby!" I yelled back.

James smiled sarcastically. "You're twenty one, Phillip and all you can call me is a big baby?"  
I nodded. "I'm older and wiser."  
James shook his head. "I'm dating the prettiest princess in the land while you're sitting in a ditch of mud. Everyone left you. Even your horse."  
"Hey!" I cried. "Don't bring Samson into this! He is disobedient and disrespectful!"

"Phillip, try to be a little mature," Aurora said calmly.

I got up. "I _am _mature! Stop yelling at me, stop yelling at me!"  
"Stop _howling_," James said, rolling his eyes. "And get a life!"  
"I have a life! I am the prince!"  
James patted his horse. "Come on."  
I began to climb on.

James narrowed his eyes and shoved me off. "Not _you. _My _girlfriend_."

Aurora smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, Prince Phillip," she said. "You can have _my _horse."  
As James and Aurora rode off into the sunset, I stared at the black horse. He began to munch my hair. I just stared at the fairytale couple that just left me.

If Aurora wasn't my princess, then who was?  
I only wish I knew.

When I got home, it was very late. I brought the horse into the stables and entered the palace. When I walked into my room, I looked at the clock.

The clock bonged loudly, eerily.

It was midnight.


	4. Part IV: False Love

Eight: Spindles and A Love Potion

_Nela_

Today was the day.

Two years had passed since I had gotten the love potion from Narcissa.

Aurora's sixteenth birthday. There was a great ceremony in the courtyard, and everyone was trying to keep away spindles. Yeah, while I was sneaking in spindles and a love potion. I smiled cruelly to myself. This was Aurora's last day.

Sure, Navika had counterblocked my curse, with the sleep and true love's kiss stuff, but I still had a fully working plan that had adjusted to the counterattack the Seven had waged against me.

Silent as a shadow, hiding the spindle and the pink love potion in my cloak, I swept along towards the marble spires of the castle in the distance.

Villagers were dancing in the courtyard, and Aurora was dressing in her room. I continued sweeping along the room with my forbidden objects.

I swirled around the guards, blowing breaths of frigid air at them. I twisted through the air and headed up the stone stairs towards Aurora's giant pink room.

I heard a voice nearby. A youthful, male voice.

I turned and saw a young man standing near a windowsill and talking to himself. He kept saying the name "Jilly."

I listened.

"You understand me, right, Jilly?" He was saying. "Today is finally the day. I'm gonna ask Aurora for her hand in marriage. She's going to love me. And because of the crash with Phillip and Aurora, Phillip will suffer a blow to his ego and never love her again! And Aurora will be mine, mine, mine! I'm sorry I'm cheating on you, Jilly. I still love you. But—"

I plugged my ears. Eew, what a loser.

I headed down the corridor. That must have been James. He's handsome, with brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. And muscles. But he's poor. But he's gonna suffer a heart attack when he sees Aurora and Phillip totally and completely in _false love_ at her birthday.

I cackled softly.

It was a good day.

_Phillip_

"Okay, Aurora, this is a spindle. It's sharp, it's pointy, and—"

"And it will kill me. I know, I know. I'm not stupid, Phillie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, I've seen a spindle before."

My eyes nearly fell out of my head. "YOU'VE SEEN A SPINDLE? HAVE YOU EVER TOUCHED ONE?!"

Aurora smacked my arm. "No."

I held out my pinky. "Pinky swear?" Aurora raised an eyebrow. I wiggled my pinky. "Come on." Aurora rolled her eyes. "Phillip, you're so immature."

"Pinky swears are the strongest swears there are." I said solemnly. Aurora sighed loudly and locked pinkies with me. "Now, if you break your promise, I can come and cut your pinky off." I said to her seriously. "Phillip, you're so—"

"I'm kidding. You'd be dead. I don't want you to look ugly when you're dead. Who do you think I am, some kind of psychopath?"

Aurora looked at my outstretched pinky.

"I really don't want to answer that question."

I scowled at her and put my hands in my pockets.

"I'm better than that fool of a boyfriend you have."

"James isn't crazy!"

"Yeah? Look outside. He's cheating on you with that plant he named Jilly."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. James wouldn't cheat on me with a plant."

"You haven't seen the things I've seen."  
Aurora sighed. "By the way, Phillie, I have a favor to ask of you."  
"It depends."  
"Will you please be the court jester at my party today?"  
I blinked in shock. "You've got to be kidding."  
Aurora smiled hopefully. "Pretty please?"  
I shook my head. "What do you think I am, some kind of _clown_?"  
Aurora opened her mouth.

I held up a hand. "Don't answer."  
Aurora swayed on her feet. "Your title would be Funny Phillie."  
"No."  
"Aw, Phillie, everyone would love you!"  
"Please. Everyone already _does_."  
Aurora giggled. "Who told you that?"

I narrowed my eyes. "How _dare _you? You know what, my pride has been insulted enough! I will _not _be your court jester, and I don't care what happens to you! Goodbye!"  
And I walked out of the room.

_Nela_

I had heard them arguing.

What a shame.

They would be _such _a good couple.

I waited for my love inside his room.

"Fool girl." he said angrily, striding into his room and throwing a hat off his head.

Then he stared at me.

"Oh, yes, it's _you_!" Phillip said, walking towards me with a genuine smile.

I grinned back.

He was smiling at _me._

That smile was for _me, _not Aurora.

I laughed softly.

"Yes, Phillip, it's me."

He clapped my shoulder. "What's up, witchy lady?"

I laughed again, and dare I say it, I _blushed._

"Nothing, your Highness."

I felt a sharp point in my back.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room." Phillip snarled. "Are you coming to kill Aurora? Why are you here? To finish me off?"

I shoved him away from me.

Was I afraid?

Never.  
"I have decided to call off the curse." I said with as much dignity I had left. It was a lie. I didn't want to lie to Phillip, but I couldn't help myself.

I was _Maleficent_.

Phillip narrowed his eyes. "Well, why?"  
I pretended to wipe my eyes. "Well, I used to be a normal human being once. And I had my life taken away from me. I was changed into this while protecting you as a child."  
"Why should I believe you?" Phillip interrupted.

I just sighed. "You're going to have to. I-just-I—I—I can't say." My heart twisted. It does strange things to me.

Phillip sat down on the bed. "So you called off the curse?"  
I nodded shamefully. "I realized how it feels to have a life taken away. And I realized I don't want to have to do that to Princess Aurora."  
"Hm!" Phillip said, leaning back. "Well! Alright then, Maleficent!"  
"C-c-call me N-nela."

My heart started pounding. _Was I really ready to go back to this? To go back to being average Nela? To ask Phillip to not call me Maleficent, but plain Nela again? Like before?  
_Anyway, on to brass tacks.

"I brought drinks," I said cheerily, holding up two golden goblets. "One for you, one for me."  
Phillip chuckled. "Cranberry wine, my favorite."  
I smiled. "A toast—to Princess Aurora's long life! May she be this beautiful and prosperous till the day she dies!"  
Phillip smiled, raised his goblet, and we clinked them together. I didn't sip, but Phillip did.

He took a long gulp of it. He licked his lips, stained a cranberry color.

"Oh, this is delicious," he said. "My, did you put a secret ingredient in it or something?"  
I shrugged coldly. "You can never tell."  
Phillip smiled and finished off the last drop. He licked his lips. "Delicious."  
Then suddenly, he grabbed his stomach. "I don't feel so good."  
I rushed to his side. "You drank too fast."  
Phillip nodded weakly. "That was probably it."

"Lie down, Prince Phillip," I commanded him. "I'll get help."  
"Thank you!" Phillip said. "You're a lifesaver, Nela."  
He laid down in bed, and I exited. But I wasn't going to get help. I was going to Princess Aurora's room.

_Aurora_

I was humming. I was ignoring everything.

Sadly, when I looked out the window, I _did _see James cheating on me with a flower. It was rather unpleasant to see his lips locked on Jilly, and when I called his name, he ran.

What a lovely birthday surprise.

Oh, yes, my birthday. My _birthday._

My deathday.

Phillip had told me about Maleficent. Told me she was terrifying, told me she was beautiful, and told me, that, despite everything, she didn't seem half bad.

I combed my hair slowly, sadly, fearfully.

I didn't want to die.

"Spindles." I said, to distract myself. "Spindles are long and pointy. Don't touch it. You'll die." I said, imitating Phillip's voice.

"Hmm…a learned young lady. And beautiful, too."  
I whirled around.

It was her.

She was wearing a mocking expression, a crown of black thorns, and a regal black dress.

"I am Maleficent." she whispered to me, her hair billowing around her like ocean waves. "The devil herself."

I forced a laugh. I was losing courage fast. My heart was thumping like a drum.

"Phillip said you aren't mean at all! Phillip said—"

"I don't care what _Funny Phillie _said."

I gulped.

"How did you know about that?"

Maleficent laughed and stroked my cheek. "You sweet, gullible child," she cackled. "You stupid, horrid, child."  
I was too scared to do anything.

"I—I—"

"You will drink this." Maleficent snarled, holding a dirty flask of something pink. Warning bells went off in my head. _Poison!_

"It isn't poison. I don't want to kill you early." Maleficent said, rolling her eyes.

Phillip was wrong. Maleficent was deadly.

"No, please—"

"Yes!" Maleficent growled, trying to force the liquid into my mouth.

"—I'll pay you!"

Maleficent stopped to laugh. "Your father said the same thing to me when I cursed you on your dedication ceremony."  
"My father will kill you!" I had enough courage to say that.

Maleficent gave a wicked smile.

"No, my dear. _I _will kill _you._"

And I swallowed the potion.

_James_

"That was embarrassing, Jilly!" I said angrily to the pretty plant. "That was embarrassing! I'm in love with _Aurora, _not you!"

I saw a dewdrop fall down the stem of the flower. I wagged my finger at her. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Don't you _dare _make me feel bad about this."

Another dewdrop.

I plugged my ears. "LA, LA, LA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'm not LISTENING!"

I glared at the plant.

"You know what?" I said to Jilly. "I'm going to _cut you down._"

Jilly looked alarmed.

"I'm going to cut you down and give you to Aurora. I just _have _to get rid of these feelings for you. I'm not a psychopath."

Jilly now looked sad.

"I know, I know, it's a sad love story. But remember, Jilly," I wiped my eyes. "I will forever love you. Forever and ever. Even in my dying days. Even on my wedding to Aurora. You will forever be in my memory."

I then yanked out my true love from the roots of the windowsill and took a birthday card from my pocket.

I kissed a petal of Jilly. "It's alright, Jilly." I said soothingly. "It's going to be fine."

I took out a tiny diamond ring, the biggest I could afford. "This is for Aurora." I whispered. "But you can pretend it's yours. Aurora won't care. I'll find you a nice water vase and you can live in the castle with us and I'll visit you everyday."

I took a deep, shaky breath.

"You got this, James." I said encouragingly to myself. "She loves you, and you love her. You guys were meant to be." I looked down apologetically to Jilly. "Sorry, Jilly."

I walked into the corridor, with fast strides. I was going to get this over with.

I knocked on Aurora's door.

"Aurora?"

No answer.

"Oh, no! Jilly, what if she's pricked her finger already?" I panicked.

"Well, Jilly, I know you wouldn't care that she died, but show a little compassion! I love her _and _you!"

I opened the door.

To see the worst sight of my life.

Phillip and Aurora were kissing. Deeply.

"Y—you JERKS!" I screamed.

I threw the birthday card at Phillip and pulled him away from Aurora. I saw red.

I punched him in the face.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! YOU ACTED LIKE MY BEST FRIEND, WHEN ALL ALONG YOU WERE IN _CAHOOTS_ WITH _AURORA!_"

I whirled to face Aurora.

"AND _YOU_! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME ALL ALONG, WEREN'T YOU? I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY ME TODAY A—AND….WELL, _I LOVE YOU_!"

I burst into tears.

I scooped up Jilly. "Jilly was right all along," I whispered sadly. "She was right about you." I turned to leave.

Aurora grabbed my shoulder. "Don't touch me, princess. Jilly is a better princess than you could ever be." I spat.

"Would you _stop _talking about your _stupid _plant?" Phillip yelled.

I punched him again.

"NO!"

Aurora sighed. "James, I have _not _been cheating on you all this time. Me and Phillip, we just realized our love for each other this very moment. But you, James, have been cheating on me your entire life. With a plant. And that's what made me snap, love. I saw you with that plant just this morning, and you just, you j-just—"

Aurora broke down and Phillip reached down to comfort her.

I clutched Jilly to my heart.

"Jilly has always been my friend." I said solemnly. "She's stuck by me since forever. She was my forever friend."

Phillip looked up with dark eyes.

"Jilly." he said menacingly. "Is a plant. And will always be _a plant._"

"WELL, SHE'S MY FRIEND." I said loudly through my teeth.

"She's A PLANT!" Phillip yelled, standing. "I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU AGAIN!" I screamed, holding Jillie closer to me.

Aurora sobbed louder. "That's it." I said finally. "I'm breaking up with you. Be the forever pair you always were. Forget about me. Forget about your FIRST LOVE."

And I left.

Nine: The Curse Comes Alive

_Aurora_

The celebration was amazing.

There were no spindles anywhere, and Father and Mother kept me outside. I don't know what I saw in that plant-kissing psychopath stable boy James, but I saw a whole new life with Phillip stretched out ahead of me like a red carpet.

I didn't see a single pointy object, and besides, Phillip was with me. We kissed a lot, and James didn't attend the ceremony. He was shoveling horse poop in the stables.

Anyway, the Seven came to my ceremony, to celebrate sixteen years of my life. I think they were there to keep watch for Maleficent.

I had drank something, but I don't think it was poison. I was perfectly fine. I danced away until my cheeks were flushed and my hair was messy.

Towards the end, I was tired and wanted to retire to my room. It was about 11:50. I decided to go upstairs. I just wanted some alone time.

Besides, my lovey dovey feelings for Phillip were sort of beginning to fade. I took a swill of cranberry wine and went back inside. The clock was ticking in the hallway. I went upstairs to my room and slipped into a lacy white nightgown that ended just below my knees.

I closed the door and went inside.

I picked up a small silver bell from my nightstand and jingled it in my doorway. "Marie!" I called for one of my maids. "Marie, can you come upstairs, please, and build up my fire?" I called.

"Your Majesty?" called Marie.

"My fire!" I yelled down. "Please come up and build it up. I don't want to be cold tonight."  
"Yes, your Ladyship! I'll be right there!" Marie answered.

I ducked back into my room.

And I saw it.

There it was. Gleaming right next to my fireplace. It hadn't been there before. I just stared at it. A big thing with a pointy stick right next to a rusted wheel. This must be a spindle. I _had _seen one before, but I was reluctant to touch it.

It had a strange magnetic power. I wasn't brave enough to walk away. I stepped forward. I looked at the empty fireplace. I pulled my hair out of the updo, and placed the glossy pins on my table, stepping forward slowly and reaching for the pointy thing.

"_Okay, Aurora, this is a spindle. It's sharp, it's pointy, and—"_

"_And it will kill me. I know, I know. I'm not stupid, Phillie."_

But I was drawn towards it, slowly, slowly, slowly. I just stared at it, my index finger hovering above the pointy needle-like part of the spindle.

I heard footsteps clomping up the stone stairs; Marie coming to stoke up my fire.

I heard a voice echoing in my mind, a crazy beautiful tormented voice. "Touch it, child. Touch the spindle."

I hesitated.

"Go on, it won't do you any harm."  
I reluctantly reached out. I was powerless to do otherwise.

"_Touch it, Aurora_!"  
I touched the spindle with my index finger. I felt a sharp pain, several drops of scarlet blood came out of the broken skin on my finger, and I felt a shooting pain run through my entire body.

With a piercing scream that reverbrated against the stone walls of my room, I fell to the ground.

At that moment, the clock struck midnight, and the twelve gongs signaled to anybody who cared that my sixteenth birthday was over and a new day had begun.


	5. Part V: Two Kisses and A Curse

Ten: The Dead Princess

_Nela_

NO!  
My plan completely failed! It was going so perfectly. Phillip drank the potion, Aurora drank the potion, James became the third wheel, and I was about to rebuild their love when she got kissed awake.

First I had broken their love with great care, and this was my only chance to rebuild their love. Break and rebuid a broken heart.

She was _supposed _to touch the spindle way before midnight, and then Marie, the maid, would find her lying dead on the ground and call Phillip. And naturally, Phillip would kiss her awake, just to be all _noble _in front of King Stefan and Queen Leah, even though they didn't love each other. And then I'd become a beautiful maiden, and Phillip wouldn't have any choice but love me.

But none of that plan had actually worked out. So what do I do now? 

_Phillip_

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THAT GIRL?"

I had gone completely haywire.

That, that _idiot _after all those classes, lessons, every stupid second of my life, had gone and touched the very thing I had kept away from her.

And I was feeling guilty.

I had been thinking about the witch.

The witch that had caused all this mess.

Which reminds me, she promised not to do anything, and, I, (like a fool) believed her, and now, Aurora goes and ruins everybody's life.

King Stefan was bent over his wife, Queen Leah, who was bent over her daughter and crying like an monkey who lost his banana.

Sorry.

Just made that up.

"Prince Phillip, if you could just—"

I held up a finger.

"I think not, sir! If she had just listened to everything we've been telling her, and did what we told her, this wouldn't have happened! None of this ever would've happened."

I turned around, and took several deep breaths.

King Stefan was looking at me with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please—"

"No."

"Prince—"

I growled. "It wouldn't work. It's supposed to be true love. We don't _have _true love."

King Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Then what was all that lovey dovey stuff downstairs?"

I raked a hand through my hair. I scowled in frustration.

"I don't know."

I hated not knowing things.

"But my daughter—"

"Phillip, if there is anything you can do—"

"Wait!"

A lightbulb had gone off in my head.

_James._

I hurried over to the King's side. "See, Your Highness, there's this guy, actually, the stable boy, and his name is James. He and Princess Aurora have been having—uh, an affair." I said with a nervous laugh.

King Stefan looked disgusted. "The plant-lover?"

I gave another nervous laugh.

"You knew about that?"

King Stefan looked skeptical.

Another fake laugh.

"Yeah. Well. They're in love. I'll just— I'll go get him."

King Stefan gave a loud and obvious sigh. "If you must."

Queen Leah grabbed my arm. "Phillip, there's something you need to know."

"Yeah?"

"The area between the stables and the castle have been shrouded with darkness and thorns. It will be difficult to get out."

I gaped at her like a dead fish.

I then walked to the window.

Ah.

Darkness and thorns.

Lightning flashed in the distance.

I groaned.

"I've always wanted to be in a horror novel." I said sarcastically.

_James_

I was shoveling Samson's manure.

"You like me, right, Samson?" I asked the horse. He tossed his head and ate a mouthful of oats. The only friend I have right now is a plant, I thought. Well, I had it, and I cut her up into flowers to take to that stupid girl _Aurora_. Well. I was never gonna have anything to do with her again.

"James!"

I turned. The stable doors flew open and Phillip tripped over the bucket of manure and fell into Samson's stable. He looked up sheepishly at me. "Hi."  
I glared at him. "Bye."

Phillip stood up. "James, buddy, don't be like that."  
I looked away and shoveled manure, making sure to dump some on his fancy shoes accidentally on purpose.

Phillip grabbed my arm. "Aurora needs you, man."  
"What is she, dying?"  
"Yes!"  
I whirled around. "Oh!" I dropped the shovel, forgetting Jilly and Samson.

Phillip ran out of the stable. "You need to kiss her! True love's kiss will break the spell and save her!"  
I blinked. "_I'm_ her true love?"  
Phillip nodded.

"But _you _were the one liplocking with her before her birthday celebration."  
Phillip shook his head, his hair flopping across his eyes. "You don't understand. Aurora and I were both tricked into drinking a love potion by that witch, Maleficent. My childhood friend, Maleficent. She _conned _us, James. And we fell right into her trap and drank it. Then we fell madly in love with each other, but the potion wears off at midnight, so now it's back to normal. I don't feel any love for Aurora."  
I furrowed my brow. "You never loved her?"  
Phillip was honest. He put a hand on his heart. "I swear, man. To be honest, I always thought of her as some kind of pretty fool."  
I stepped out of the stable. "Then let's go kiss ourself a princess!"  
Phillip took a step back. "Whoa. _You _will kiss _yourself _a princess. I will just stand by and look beautiful."

"In your dreams," I said back, and we took off walking towards the castle.

As we neared it, I pointed. "So Ron the gardener had a gate installed?" I asked Phillip.

Phillip stopped. "Oh. My. Goodness. I forgot!"  
I was getting a bad feeling in my gut. "Forgot _what_, Phil? An important detail?"  
Phillip cringed. "Well, not really."  
"Oh," I said, relieved. "Okay, so what is it?"  
Phillip cleared his throat. "Maleficent sort of made everybody within the castle walls go to sleep and there's a big thorn gate she made that we really can't get through."  
"Ah," I said with a sarcastic smile. "Great. Anymore surprises in the bag?"  
Phillip smiled weakly. "I hope not."

We raced towards the gate.

"You got anything helpful we can use against the thorns?" Phillip asked me. "A sword, a dagger, a shovel?"  
I brightened. "Oh, I got Jilly!"  
Phillip closed his eyes. "Great. We can use a _plant _to dig our way into the courtyard."  
"Jilly _is _useful," I protested.

"You can eat her," Phillip said.

I glared at him.

Phillip reached for his belt. His trusty sword hung there. He grabbed it, then gestured at my manure shovel. "Start hacking, stable boy," he commanded.

"You get the sword," I demanded. "And I get a shovel?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't think that's fair."

"Dig!"  
"I really don't think _you _should get the sword. I'm the one who's gonna save Aurora."  
"We don't have time for—"

"I just really think we should switch."  
Phillip closed his eyes. "Take it. Take my sword. Give me the shovel."  
I beamed. "Thanks, Phil!" 

Eleven: Broken and Rebuilt

_Phillip_

I was using a shovel.

A stupid, blunt, shovel.

And James, you see, was not the sword kind of guy. He seemed to be aiming for my head.

Just then, my sword was flying over my head.

I ducked.

I glared at James.

"The thorns are _that _way, thanks." I said angrily.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm as happy as sunshine."

"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"No."

"Do you want the sword?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Phillip, you're confusing me."

"Would you _shut up _and _shovel_?"

James averted his eyes guiltily and hacked away.

We were hacking for quite a while, until James just fell on the ground.

"Oh, no." I said, raising my eyes to the skies.

"Heavens, please."

I shook James.

"Did he _faint_? Did he honestly just _faint _on me?"

I stepped on James' nose.

I pulled his hair.

"ARE YOU DEAD?" I screamed into his ear. "BECAUSE IF YOU AREN'T, I COULD FIX THAT FOR YOU!"

Well, that's it, then. I'll have to _pull _him the rest of the way.

I picked him up and swung him over my shoulder. Then I wrenched my sword from his tight fist and began to cut my way through the thorns.

"Yes," I said after a while, my forehead dripping with sweat. "Almost there!"

I dropped to the ground.

"Oh, heck." I said, wiping my face.

"If. I. Have. To. Walk. One. More. Step. With. This. Fleabag. On. My. Back. I. Will. Die." I said, coughing.

"Did you just call me a fleabag?"

"You're awake?!"

"Well, yeah. Have been for quite a while."

I took three deep breaths.

"So. You let me carry you for about half an hour hacking through all of this by _myself_? While you were resting happily on my poor, pathetic _back_?"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way, you make me sound like a savage." James said, climbing off my back and taking the sword from my hands.

I yanked it back.

"Oh, no." I said angrily, waving it in his face. "You do not get to ride on me and take my weapons in the same five minutes."

"Aw, come on!"

"_No._"

"You're so mean to me!"

"I should kill you _right now._"

"That would not be good."

"Oh, it would be good. It would be very good. But because of the kindness in my heart and the beauty on my face, I'll spare you."

"What beauty?"

I raised the sword.

"Kidding, kidding!"

So, with a bit of hate in our hearts, (well, in mine) we obediently cut through the thorns, right to the heart of the place.

"So. Moisten your lips, lover boy!" I said with a maniacal laugh.

_Nela_

They had made it back.

No.

No.

_No._

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This wasn't according to plan.

I held my face in my hands.

Those thorns were made specially for people like them.

Those determined, heroic, and noble people.

But one thing was keeping me strong.

Phillip was thinking of me.

He was thinking about me all the time.

I had been watching him.

I had pried into his mind and soul and found his deepest desire.

Love.

Oh, the wonders of love! The beauty of it all!

And Phillip, towards me, felt something very, very, very close to love.

And it made me—

It made me _happy._

It gave me _joy._

It made me feel feelings that I never felt before.

But I never expected him and Plant Boy to actually get through the thorns. Well, actually, Phillip was hacking. Plant Boy was just hitting the thorns with a shovel.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy," I thought.

I transformed.

My face elongated, black scales rippled against my body, and my eyes turned pure yellow with absolute hatred. I didn't want to kill Phillip, I just wanted to break love, and I had, when Aurora died. But now, as I think about it, I just _don't want Phillip to kiss Aurora awake_. I just don't want them to be anywhere near each other.  
I transform into a dragon.

I won't hurt Phillip, I realized. I'll just stall him until the breath of life is gone from Aurora. Until there is no chance.

I swept out of the castle, climbing to the top, and breathing a longn tendril of green smoke out at Phillip and Plant Boy James.

James squeals and jumped behind Phillip.

Phillip looked at him sarcastically. "Really?"

James clutched a plant to his chest. "Don't worry, Jilly," he breathed "I'll save you."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh, for crying out loud." I sent rings of smoke towards Jilly, and fire exploded across it. Jilly had burned to death, only a crisp black pile of ashes.

James dropped to his knees. "J-_Jilly_?" He turned to Phillip. "This is all _your _fault!"  
Phillip exploded. "What? _Why_?"  
"Because!" James yelled back. "You didn't remind me to leave Jilly behind! My mom always does!"  
"Then blame your _mom_!"  
"You leave my mom out of this!"  
I rolled my eyes and blew fire out at them.

"You get to Aurora!" Phillip yelled at James. "I'll stay back and duel the dragon!"  
James put his hands on his hips. "No, I will! I'm the one who will kiss Aurora!"  
Phillip threw his arms in the air. "So go kiss her!"

"But let me have the sword!"  
"Then what will _I _use against the _dragon_?"  
"The shovel!"

"Give me that sword!" Phillip raged. He shoved James. "Go!"

James ran for the castle.

I swept down for Phillip, blowing fire at him and dodging his heavy blows. Trying to stall, make sure he didn't enter the castle.

But if James was kissing Aurora, then Phillip didn't…care for her? So this whole dragon thing was a waste?

I kept dancing around, but in my mind, I lost concentration, and I felt a sharp shooting pain in my chest.

I looked down, and saw blood flowing onto the ground.

Phillip had struck me with his sword.

Oh, no! This is _not _going according to the plan!  
I fell to the ground, and my dragon form began to flicker. I, Maleficent, was dying.

Phillip leaned forward. "_Maleficent_? Is that _you_?"

"We went dragon hunting together, Phillip," I said softly. "Are you going to kill me, too?"  
Phillip dropped the bloodstained sword. He shook his head and ran to my side.

By then, my dragon form had vanished, and I was just a pale green monster lying there, dressed in a regal black dress.

Phillip cradled my head in his arms. "Nela? Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"  
I sucked in air with the pain. "It's alright, Phillip," I said. "I was trying to bring us back together."  
Phillip shook his head. "I was a fool not to see it, Nela. I _want _to rebuild our love! There's no one else for me."  
I writhed on the ground. The pain was blinding. "How could you love a monster like me?"  
Phillip ran his hands through my hair. "How can you become a girl again?"  
"I had to break and rebuild a broken heart to relieve myself of the curse."  
Phillip gasped. "That's it, Nela! You already _did_! Our hearts broke when you changed into a monster and disappeared from my life! That was the break in the relationship. Then you just had to rebuild _our _love!"  
"I can't," I rasped. "The one who loves me must. The true love."  
Phillip looked down. "_I _love you. I've loved you since we were kids. It doesn't matter who you are, Nela. I'll take you, green monster and all."

I stared up at him.

The sky was growing darker. I began to panic. "You have to kiss me, Phillip!" I cried. "Before the clock strikes—"

_BONG. _

"Phillip!" I cried in panic. "Kiss me, and the heart will be rebuilt!"  
Phillip leaned down.

_BONG. _

"Phillip!" I screamed. The pain was eating away at me.

I grabbed him around the neck and we kissed.

A green monster and a prince.

The clock struck midnight—and sealed our fate.

Our love was just not meant to be.


	6. Part VI: Happily Ever After

Twelve: I Kiss The Princess

_James_

I am not a coward.

I did not leave like a coward.

Actually, I'm quite the opposite.

I am the Hero of the Kingdom! James, once Stable Boy, now Princess' lover.

I strode into the castle—

And nearly tripped over the 100 ton chef.

Okay, maybe he isn't a hundred tons, but he's still fatter than a hippo, an elephant, a walrus, and King Hubert combined.

Okay, maybe he isn't that either, but he's still pretty dang fat.

I ran up the steps, hopping over sleeping people and enjoying myself while I was at it.

Princess Aurora's room was on the left. I knew that for a fact.

A disgusting picture appeared in my mind: Aurora and Phillip kissing in her room.

I stopped abruptly.

No.

They weren't like that, remember, James?

It was a love potion.

It was a love potion.

_It was a love potion._

"IT WAS A LOVE POTION!" I yelled.

"Okay." I said to myself.

"Let's move out. We're gonna kiss the princess. Wait no, _I'm _gonna kiss the princess, not you, well…what? Forget it, man, forget it."

I touched the door handle.

I sighed.

"I miss Jilly. A lot."

I sighed again.

"But Jilly would want me to be happy with Aurora, not matter how much she hated her for stealing my heart from her. Not that I didn't love Jilly after that. I still do."

I had a moment of silence for my beloved flower.

I clicked open the door.

Aurora looked gorgeous. Stunning. Amazing.

She was just too beautiful.

I gave myself five seconds to stare at her.

Okay, more like fifteen seconds.

I bent right over my beautiful girl. "My beautiful princess, I love you." I said lovingly, stroking her cheek.

"I love you a lot."

Then I bent down, and brushed my lips against hers.

I felt like the world was smiling when Aurora opened her eyes.

She smiled.

My grin could reach my ears.

We hugged.

"I love you, James!" she sobbed.

"I love you, too, princess." I said, laughing.

_Phillip_

She died in my arms.

Nela Mefict, my best friend and my love, died in my arms.

I kissed her, but I don't think I saved her. I tried my best.

_I love you, I love you, I love you! _I thought fiercely. _I don't care who you are, Maleficent, Nela Mefict, whatever. I want you, all of you, forever and ever. _

I had sat next to her for one whole day, not eating, not sleeping, not drinking. Just watching to see if she'd change. But her body just seemed to fade away, distintegrate. James and Aurora had come out, tried to get me to come in, but I hadn't.

I stared down at the distintegrating body. Nothing was left of Nela but her black dress. She was in a better place. Tears were running down my cheeks. I slowly rose to my knees.

"Hey, man, are you crying?" came a voice. I looked up. The sky was dark blue, it was nearing midnight, and there was someone staring down at me.

I turned. James stood there, dressed in a golden suit. "We're having a celebratory dance," he explained. "Aurora and I are planning our wedding. We thought you'd like to come in."

He looked around. "Where's the dragon?"

I shook my head. "I killed it."  
"Good job."  
I blew up. "_No, _not good job! That dragon was Maleficent!"  
"Exactly," said James.

"_No_!" I stood up. "I _loved _her!"  
James raised his eyebrows. "You…you _loved _her."

I nodded, still crying.

"Dude, stop crying," James said to me. "I feel awkward standing here with a crying man."

I swiped my arm across my face. "I'm not _crying_, James, I'm just _sad _that the girl that I loved died."

Awkwardly, James patted me on the shoulder. "I'm sorry your love died. If it makes you feel a little better, you can come watch _me _dance with the girl _I _love."  
"Get _lost_!" I roared at him.

Like a cockroach, James skittered back into the palace. I looked at Nela's cloak, then just left it lying there like a reminder of the past worlds.

I walked inside the castle. Already, the servants had lit the torches on the wall, lit the chandelier, and turned on lovely waltz music.

James and Aurora waltzed around the floor, staring at each other with loving eyes. If only I had Nela to look at like that.

She wasn't a perfect girl, like Aurora, with every quality given to her at birth. But she was brave, and she and I had memories in the back of our minds which we could laugh about. And she cared about the things I did, and we loved each other, and we were best friends, and that's what actually _mattered_. I realized the lesson here: I never wanted a pretty face to marry for beauty. I just wanted a girl that would be my best friend through all the trials and tribulations I'd go through in life.  
And that girl was Nela—I was just too much of a fool to realize it before.

As I watched James and Aurora, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I twisted around. "Yes?"  
The girl was pretty, not as pretty as Aurora, but really pretty. Her hair was long and black, her skin was pale, and her lips were cherry red. She wore a black lacy dress with a white sash around her waist, and black slippers. It was her eyes that made me recognize her, though.

Those platinum gray eyes that glimmered and flashed back all my childhood memories. In one moment, all my memories came flying back to me.

It was _her_.

She leaned forward, and she breathed my name into my ear: "Phillip?"

_Nela_

He smiled at me again. I would never tire of seeing that smile. He just stared at me for a while, as if his entire life was just passing before his eyes—which it probably was.

He seemed to stare at me like I had three heads.

Suddenly, he just broke out of his trance and got down on one knee.

The hall grew quiet. Nobody moved. Aurora and James stopped dancing and stared, Aurora smiling, James flushed.

"Phillip?" I whispered, anxious and excited. "What are you doing?"  
Phillip grinned up at me. "Just tying my boots, love."

My smile slipped off my face.

He laughed. "Kidding, kidding."  
I tilted my head. "Phil—"

"Nela, will you marry me?"

I leaned forward to give him my answer.

And the clock struck midnight.


	7. Part VII: Sequel Premiere!

Premiere of the sequel of Midnight, DAWN!

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody, fans of Sleeping Beauty! Me and my cousin Kieran want to thank each and every one of you that reviewed! SO….we put together some bonus material we thought you'd enjoy! Okay, so this is a special "inside look" at the sequel of Midnight, DAWN, soon to be coming out to Fanfiction! And next, we're planning on publishing an interview with each of the main characters from Midnight. So, if you have any questions you'd like to ask them, please put them in a review, and we will INCLUDE YOUR NAME and the question, and will answer them! So start reviewing! Again, fans, thank you all for your amazing support! **

**Reply to Comments (the ones that caught our eye!)**

**Disneyprincesses: Thank you so much! Nela as a Disney princess would seriously be a dream come true for us! **

**EeyoreAndTigger: Well, I'm glad you liked it! James….yes. We've grown to love James a lot! Hmmm, Johnny Depp as James….not bad! **

**Hollowhead: Tell your sister we're SO GLAD she likes this story enough to envision her Jasmine doll as Nela! You're both awesome!  
**

**SuckAtSpanish: Glad you think that's funny! **

**Marijuana Dealer: Oh, no, I'm sure that's not NEAR true, but thanks for the comment. Made our day! **

**ComputerGuy: We won't! **

**ArtisticBrunette: Glad you loved the story enough to draw a pic about it….we only wish we could see it!**

**SeeingStars: Okay. Your comment just MADE OUR DAY. You are awesome. And no, sadly, we are not getting paid!  
**

**PinkFlowers: We love James too! We're glad you like him, we tried to make him funny and realistic, and cute! We hope it worked. **

**Sweetcoco: LOL! "Aurora, back off!" It seems EVERYBODY loves James, don't they?! **

**Glitterheartgirl: That was a long and lovely review! This made our day, too, didn't it, Kieran? Yes, don't worry, there's a sequel to come! Read the premiere below! And yes, Dawn is the name! There's a lot of fun—and scary—things coming up. Read to find out! **

**I'm-A-Wunderkind: Thanks!**

**FanficObsessed: My beautiful goddess of writing? Well, thank you! That made me feel really good for the rest of the day! Glad you like my stories, and glad you're my number one fan! **

**Silver Eyes: Yes, there'a sequel! **

**JeddGems: Thank you so much! And Kieran is super thankful too, that you noticed the inscriptions and was nice enough to thank her. Because she and I did the same amount of work for this story—it's not fair to just thank me!**

**Natalia J: Thanks for your lovely comment. We are proud of how this fanfic is coming along, and you with your encouraging comment keeps us going on. And we like your "Dawn" idea. **

**JAMES'S GIRL: If you're reading this, you're gonna be in the interview. So DEFENITELY read it! **

**LipstickKisses: I'm so glad you liked it. As you can see, there is a sequel coming out soon! **

**STAY TUNED! Keep reading and reviewing! And now….the premiere. **

**(Finally, right?)**

Hi, everybody! We have big plans coming up, big big plans! Weddings, preparation to become fathers and mothers and a whole lot of fun!  
We also see danger. Danger that can break lives apart. We see a flower. A special flower that a lot of people are looking for…

And if it falls into the wrong hands, well, we'd rather not think about that now.

Then comes the scary consequences no one knew about.

Horrible aftereffects on the curse on Aurora!

An unborn baby that may never see the beauty of a new day.

A kingdom in fear and devestation, with dark magic hidden within it.

A palace without a ruler, and power-hungry warlords with their eyes set on it.

A war.

A journey.

A flower created at dawn.

There's always been a happily ever after, but what if this time, there isn't? 

DAWN, sequel to Midnight, coming out soon! We got romance, humor, and adventure coming up! Get ready for it, we think you'll like it!

And stay tuned for the interview! Got any questions or comments for Aurora, James, Phillip, Nela, or one of the fairies, put it in a review! Thanks!  
-Crystallica81 and Kieran


	8. Part VIII: Midnight Interviews!

**Author's Note: This is an interview with all the MAIN characters from Midnight. Those are just Phillip, Nela, Aurora, and James, but actually, some people requested a few of the fairies, too, so we're doing both! SO, the time is now! The interview of the Midnight cast! **

**Yay! **

**Oh, but really quick before I forget: **

**Reply to comments: **

**CandyMouth: Thank you, we're so glad you like it! And a sequel is coming right up! And some characters give you a "sneak peek" right here! **

**ElsaOfArendelle: Best story in the archive? Yikes, I highly doubt that. But thanks anyway, that made our day. Modern love, fantasy. Yes, it has all that. And we think the sequel will be hilarious and memorable. At least we're hoping….**

**Kelseyboo: Glad you liked the premiere! Yes, you're included in the interview. And don't worry, James will answer your question! **

**JAMES'S GIR: Sure, we'll add that in for James and Nela!**

**TFLuver: We'll defenitely ask! Ooh, that sounds interesting! Can't wait to ask! **

**MusicalChairs: We'll ask that defenitely. Sounds professional!**

**FanOfMidnight: Ooh, quite a few questions here! Don't worry, all of them will be included in the interview!  
**

**SundaesonSunday: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sadly, we are not getting paid. We never got those James and Phil questions, but we'll be sure to include your questions for Nela and Aurora. (Cute pen name, by the way. SundaesOnSunday. Love it!)**

**The LittleMermaid: Thanks! Yep, don't worry! The sequel, Dawn, is coming out soon, as soon as me and Kieran can sit down and work everything out! The interview, yes, thank you for that! It just kind of popped out of the blue!  
**

**CheckeredSocks: Made your grandma read it? Well, did she like it? She should comment! LOL. Just kidding. Anyway, we'll ask your question, so stay tuned for your name! **

**Enchantedwand: Yes, the interview idea is kind of crazy and was hard to work out, but we enjoyed piecing it together! Oh, James's Halloween costume! That's pretty cool. We'll ask!  
**

**Sarasara: Stay tuned for that answer!  
**

**Muggleborngirl: Holy Hogwarts, you'll see the answer in the interview! Hehe, I'm guessing you're a Harry Potter fan…..?**

**Fanfictionsanta: Thanks! Yes, a sequel's coming! Sure, a joke's on the way! Stay tuned, buddy! **

**Thanks everyone for your support! Now it's what you've all been waiting for, the interview!  
(Quick Note: Lucy Coleman is fictitious. We totally made her up. She's not in Disney, or anywhere else. Any resemblance to any other character, living or otherwise, is totally coincidence!) **

**Lucy: **Hi, everybody, and welcome! You're here to hear some very interesting questions and comments asked by the public—and answered by the cast of Midnight! Okay, so some of the questions were created by crystallica81 and her cousin Kieran, but the rest are purely from fans and reviewers. So why don't we start with his Royal Highness Prince Phillip?

**Phillip**: Hi, Lucy. How are you?

**Lucy: **I'm quite wonderful Phillip. Are you excited for this interview?  
**Phillip: **I sure am! I'm excited to answer questions and receive comments!

**Lucy: **Okay! So first off, let's start with the questions from the directors. How do you feel about the twist in Sleeping Beauty?

**Phillip: **The twist was quite…original! I liked it, and it showed that not all girls have to be blonde and blue-eyed and angelic to be perfect, since Nela was quite the opposite of all that. She was like most girls nowadays are, wild and energetic and wanting to have fun. I think she'd make a creative Disney princess.

**Lucy: **Okay, good! How do you feel about that pairing with Maleficent?  
**Phillip**: Totally unexpected and wacky, but amazingly fun! It was a very nice change, and enjoyable, too.

**Lucy: **What do you think of your best friend, James?  
**Phillip**: James is tons of fun. He can make all of us die laughing. He's a very delightful person, and while we are as well as not working, we are excellent friends.

**Lucy: **Glad to hear it, Phillip! From Lustful Fantasies: "Do you have any siblings?"  
**Phillip: **I do not, actually. Good question though.

**Lucy: **Did you hear about the sequel?

**Phillip: **Absolutely, and I can't wait for it! Here's a little sneak peek, guys. Aurora's about to have a baby…and there's a magic flower that can save lives. And there's gonna be a big war, and big problems, but also big, big FUN! Just like in Midnight. So, yeah!  
**Lucy: **Sounds fun! Can't wait to read it! Okay, now would you like to hear questions an comments from the fans?

**Phillip**: By all means.

**Lucy: **Okay. This is from TFLuver. She asks, "Besides Nela, which Disney princess do you think is the hottest?"

**Phillip: **Besides Nela? Well, this is quite uncomfortable. Let's see. Well, not to take her away from Aladdin or anything, but I like Jasmine. She's very beautiful, and she sings very pretty. And in the movie Aladdin, she was a very good actor.

**Lucy: **All right, Phillip, wonderful answers. Okay, next. From CheckeredSocks, what's your favorite animal, color, and food?  
**Phillip: **Um, my favorite animal, color, and food? Hmm. That's interesting. I'd have to say my favorite color is red. My animal? A horse, especially my disobedient horse Samson. And, my favorite food? Chicken cordon bleu. I love it. It's so fancy, and has a delightful taste to it.

**Lucy: **Great! Next. From FanOfMidnight: "Are you an expert horseback rider?"

**Phillip: **Yes, FanOfMidnight. I absolutely am! All horses love me. Except for Samson in the Midnight, apparently.

**Lucy: **Wonderful. Thank you. And, next! Okay, Enchantedwand has a comment for you. She says, "Tell Phillip I love him."  
**Phillip: **(laughs) I love you too, Enchantedwand! Thanks for commenting!

**Lucy: **Well, Phillip, here's another question. From MusicalChairs. What was your favorite scene in the story?  
**Phillip: **That's a cool question. The scene I liked most was the sword and shovel scene. At first when James and I did that—you know the one, where James faints and I have to carry him? And we get into an argument about who gets the sword and who gets the shovel?—we couldn't stop laughing! He would crack some stupid joke as I carried him and I'd drop him and we'd both laugh till we couldn't breathe. Took multiple tries to get that down.

**Lucy: **Sounds fun, that is one of my favorite scenes too! Next question. Phillip, what you're your name mean?  
**Phillip: **Uh, do I have to say?  
**Lucy: **Why not?  
**Phillip**: It means….uh….

**James (from backstage): **Friend of horses!

**Lucy: **Oh my! Friend of horses?  
**Phillip: **Well, yeah. Thus Samson and everything in the original Disney movie.

**Lucy: **Well, it makes sense now! Thanks, Phillip. That's all the time we have for you today, so thanks for coming in!

**Phillip: **Thank _you_, Lucy. Thanks guys! Love my fans out there!

**Lucy: **Alright. Next, I think we'll be hearing from Nela! Come on out, Nela! 

**Lucy: **Nela, how are you?

**Nela: **I'm fine, how are you?  
**Lucy: **Well, I'm doing great! So, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions, and just…smile for the cameras and answer, okay?  
**Nela: **Sure!  
**Lucy: **Alright, then! Okay. How does it feel to be the character that portrays Maleficent's human side?  
**Nela: **Well, now I guess more characters can connect with her. She's not just the Mistress of All Evil who gets slayed by Phillip, she's a normal girl that got her whole _life _just taken away from her! And this supports my life theory, that everybody has a little good inside them. It just takes a special someone to bring it out! And I get to be that person in Midnight! So I'm thankful.

**Lucy: **Wow, that was nice, Nela. That was very good. Okay, next! How would you feel if you became an honorary Disney princess?  
**Nela**: That would be GREAT, Lucy. I mean, it would be a dream come true, to be up there with Ariel, and Belle, and Jasmine and all. Yeah.

**Lucy: **I understand, yep. It is a great honor. Anyway, how does it feel to be playing both good _and_ evil parts?  
**Nela: **Honestly? It was challenging. But I embraced it, because I love a good challenge. All the makeup was fun! The green skin and the bloodred lips and everything. It was really cool, I have to say.

**Lucy: **Okay, let's hear from the fans now! From Sarasara, "Do you have any tattoos, Nela?"  
**Nela: **Tattoos? Well, as a matter of fact, yes! I do! Right here by my collarbone where my heart is. See it? (pulls down her neckline a little).

**Lucy: **Oh, my. Oh, my, that is extraordinary! Beautiful!  
**Nela: **Yeah, Sarasara, I have a tattoo. It's a green dragon, right by my heart, to show my "other form" and also where Phillip "slayed" me. A green dragon, breathing fire. Glad you asked.

**Lucy: **Next. From CheckeredSocks, favorite animal, color, food?

**Nela: **Ooh. Okay. Favorite animal, obviously a dragon! They're just so cool. And color…um….I think green or black. Evil dark colors. I'm a lot like Maleficent in more ways than one! But I'm not _evil _or anything. I'm perfectly nice, don't worry! And my favorite food, no surprise, is deviled eggs! Hope you got these answers, CheckeredSocks!  
**Lucy: **Deviled eggs. Love those! Okay. From Champion, "Maleficent is hot."  
**Nela: **Well, _thank you_! That just made my day! Nothing like a little self-encouragement to keep you going!  
**Lucy: **Okay, from LustfulFantasies: "Got any siblings?"  
**Nela: **Not as Maleficent, but in real life, I have a little sister. Avalynn. She's really annoying, but I love her!

**Lucy: **Speaking of sisters…up next, from Hollowhead! He says, "My little sister Ana pretends that her Jasmine doll is Nela now! Nela should be a real Disney princess."

**Nela: **Well, I love you, Ana. You guys are both awesome! And thanks so much for saying I should be a Disney princess…a girl can only wish!  
**Lucy: **What was your favorite scene in the story?  
**Nela: **That's a hard one. I think my favorite scene was actually the one where Phillip and I meet for the first time in the woods, after he ran away from Aurora and James and the unicorn. It's so awkward and tender and sweet and describes the longing in Maleficent's heart to just be a normal girl and get her life back. It was fun to do.

**Lucy: **I bet! Are you really sensitive, from FanOfMidnight.

**Nela: **I'm actually not. I tend to hold my feelings inside. And I'm more sassy and aggressive then I am a heart-on-the-sleeve kind of girl. I don't cry easily.

**Lucy: **I get it. Good! Okay, one more question. What does your name mean?

**Nela: **It was actually covered in the story, Lucy. My name means "the horned one." Thus I played Maleficent/Nela! And that was an added bonus we got when we scrambled up Maleficent to get Nela Mefict.

**Lucy: **Wow! That was something new for me! But that's all the time we have, Nela, unfortunately. But thanks for coming!

**Nela: **Thank you for having me! I love you guys so much! Stay tuned for the sequel!  
**Lucy: **Let's invite Aurora to the stage next!

**Lucy: **Aurora, how are you?  
**Aurora: **I'm wonderful, Lucy, how are you?  
**Lucy: **I'm doing fine. I'm just gonna ask you some questions, first from the directors, next from the fans, okay?  
**Aurora**: Sure!  
**Lucy: **Okay, first off. Did you enjoy playing the part of the sleeping princess?  
**Aurora: **Oh, yes! It was just so fun! Being a Disney princess is very fun, and I love the long costumey dresses and the jewelry and the tiaras.

**Lucy: **Any words of advice about being a princess for the girls reading this?  
**Aurora: **To be honest, princesses like me are just the _outside _princesses. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect face, gorgeous dress, sweet voice, all sparkle and glitter. Real princesses are good on the inside as well, not shallow like a kiddie pool and all plastic. Midnight was a journey of self-discovery for me, figuring out what a real princess actually is. And, to me, as I've grown to be really good friends with Nela, I've realized Nela fits the bill! I would love if she were a Disney princess with me. She's _different_, but also holds that princessy quality about her that I admire.

**Lucy: **That was lovely, Aurora. I'm sure Nela's very glad to hear that right now. Next: When you were sleeping before James came and kissed you, how did you feel?  
**Aurora: **Oh, Lucy, it was so nerve-racking! I was worried I would sneeze or drool or look like a fool or that my makeup would melt! I was a mess inside!

**Lucy: **Ah! And did you sneeze or drool or look like a fool? Did your makeup melt?  
**Aurora: **(chuckles lightly) Well, no!

**Lucy: **That must've been nerve-racking! I would've been just as freaked. Next! From Lustful Fantasies: Any sisters? Brothers?  
**Aurora: **Oh, no. Iwish I did, though. They would have been adorable.

**Lucy: **I agree. But I have an annoying older sister, Janice. But I love her anyway! How does the idea of an arranged marriage apply to you in real life?  
**Aurora: **Eeeew! No! Any marriage I have I would want it to be out of love, and not made artificially by some other person.

**Lucy: **That's a good answer. Let me see if you have any questions or comments from the fans. From SundaesOnSunday: "What is your idea of a perfect date?"  
**Aurora: **Hmmm, that's a good question, SundaesOnSunday! Makes me think. I think my ideal date would be a walk in the moonlight holding hands with my boyfriend. Then we'd lie on the ground together and gaze up at the stars, and we'd kiss. Not make out or anything, but just kiss a perfect kiss, nothing fancy. It would be quiet, just us and the moonlight and the stars and the big open sky. That's my idea of a perfect date.

**Lucy: **That sounds beautiful. Makes me wish I was doing that right now with _my _boyfriend! What is your favorite colors, animals, and food? Oh, from CheckeredSocks, by the way.

**Aurora: **Oh! Okay! My favorite colors are pink and gold. They are dawn colors, which is what I'm named after, by the way. And my favorite animal would be a soft cuddly bunny. Aren't bunnies so cute? And cats are good too! I wish I had a kitten. And my favorite food….well, I have a weakness for sweet food, so I'd have to say…strawberry cupcakes with whipped cream and strawberries on the side…yum!

**Lucy: **Makes me want some right now, Aurora. Next! Aurora, what are some of your hobbies? From Enchanted wand.  
**Aurora: **Uh, my hobbies? Well, I like to eat sugary foods and watch movies! Oh, and I love horseback riding with James. We take long gallops or walk our horses along a beach or through the woods in the afternoon. I love to bake! I don't know if you know that about me. Even though we have servants, I can bake for a long time, and treat my friends to desserts! And I collect diamonds. Sorry. I sound spoiled, don't I? But don't think that! Because once a month, I give a diamond to every peasant in the kingdom, and that lasts them the rest of the month! So it's like a charity! I plan to be a good princess to everyone and love my subjects. So…yeah!

**Lucy: **That's wonderful! Diamonds For Peasants! Another question from FanOfMidnight: "Aurora, what is a habit you'd like to break?"  
**Aurora: **The list is endless! First of all, twirling my hair! It seems I'm always twisting my long hair around my index finger. Also, brushing off my skirt, even though there is absolutely no dust or lint or anything on it! And I tend to always remove my tiara and polish it on my skirt. I really want to break these! And I forget my table manners sometimes. I eat BEFORE anyone says grace. I'm trying to break these nasty habits and get them under control. I _am _a princess, after all.

**Lucy: **One more quick question. What does your name mean?

**Aurora: **Oh. It means "dawn." Like, the sunrise? Yeah, dawn.

**Lucy: **Oh, that's right! Sorry, sweetie, my memory's failing! One more! What was your favorite scene in the movie?  
**Aurora: **Oh, that's a good question! My favorite was James and my date, which Phillie crashed. And he was like the awkward third wheel. We kept laughing the whole couple times we tried it. It took a while to get it right! It was so hilarious!

**Lucy: **I bet it was! Okay, thanks, Aurora, for those amazing answers. That's all the time we have today. Anything for your fans?  
**Aurora: **I love you guys and thanks for all the reviews!

**Lucy: **Thanks for you time! Now it's time for the one and only—James! 

**Lucy: **How are you James?

**James: **I'm doing awesome! Hey, everybody!

**Lucy: **So! I'm just gonna ask you some questions alright?

**James: **Fire away!  
**Lucy: **Okay! So you're new to this business, and this is your first story. How was it?  
**James: **Babe, this was the experience of a lifetime! I was thrilled and honored to be working with Phil, Aurora, and Nela. They are just such great people! And I'm just so grateful I'm getting all the comments from my fans. Thank you all so much!  
**Lucy: **Wonderful! And from CheckeredSocks, what is your favorite food, color, and animal?  
**James: **Food= pizza. Yeah, yeah! I know what you all are thinking, Simpleton James, can survive on pizza. But it's good! Review if you love pizza! Uh, my favorite animal? I like lions. They're so cool and strong and everything. Like me!  
**Phillip (from backstage): **Dream on, James. Dream on!

**James: **(clears throat): Right. Anyway! My favorite _color _is green. Green is the color of nature, and nature has plants. And I'm a big nature guy. So, you know. Go nature.

**Lucy: **Delightful. Thank you, James! Okay, from Fanfictionsanta: "James, can you please tell a joke about royalty dedicated to me? That would make my day!"  
**James: **Oh, my, goodness. I'm not really prepared or anything, but anything for a fan. Okay, Fanfictionsanta, this one's dedicated to you. What's another word for an annoying royal?

**Lucy: **Well, I don't know! What is it?  
**James: **A royal pain! Hehe. It sounded funnier in my head, sorry. Sorry, Fanfictionsanta, that's all I've got. It's pretty crappy, pretty lame, but I hope you like it, because it was for you.

**Lucy: **Awww. Okay. From Enchantedwand, a comment: "James, I love you!"

**James: **Aww, thanks, Enchantedwand! I love you too!  
**Lucy: **Okay. How about from James's Girl: "James, am I your favorite fangirl?"  
**James: **Whoa, _James's Girl? _Yeah, babe, any girl that named herself after _me_ deserves to be my favorite fangirl. Consider it official. Love ya, James's Girl, if you're out there somewhere!

**Lucy: **Okay….From Kelseyboo: "If you have a child, James, what would you name it?"  
**James: **Girl or guy? Or both?  
**Lucy: **Both.

**James: **If it's a girl, Jilly! Obviously. And if it's a guy…well…I don't know! I have to stop and think about that. But I think I'd better check with Aurora, because well, if I don't…goodbye, world.

**Lucy: **From TFLuver: "Which is your favorite Disney princess, besides Aurora?"  
**James: **Oh, crap, I see her glarin' at me from backstage. So, I'm gonna turn around away from her and answer! Okay, uh, to be honest, Elsa. From Frozen.

**Lucy: **Elsa?

**James: **Her dress is cool, she's _hot_, and she seems really caring. Like for Anna and everything. And her powers are awesome. Who wouldn't want mad ice powers like that?  
**Lucy: **Okay! Next question: What was your favorite scene in the story?

**James: **Ohhh. Okay. Hard question. Uh, my favorite scene was where I was all nervous and asked Aurora out, and then I was talking to myself, supposedly? And then Phil came by and we got into an argument, sorta, and it was meant to be all really funny and stuff.

**Lucy: **That was a funny scene, I remember it, now. I remember you saying, "You _jealous_, Unicorn Boy, is that it? You _mad_, friend, you _mad_?"

**James: **(laughing) Yeah. It was awesome.

**Lucy: **From FanOfMidnight: When did you laugh hardest in your life?  
**James: **When I was shooting this movie. It was the greatest time of my life.

**Lucy: **From Enchantedwand, "What was your first Halloween costume?"

**James: **See, when I was six, I was just…I dunno. Weird, I guess. I was a pumpkin.

**Lucy: **A _pumpkin?_

**James: **I just decided to be a pumpkin. I was this cute kid with chubby cheeks and messy brown hair and big eyes. But I was so cute, I got _double _everybody else's candy.

**Lucy: **Well, that's a plus! Here's a question from me! What's a secret from somebody on the set?  
**James: **Ooh, I got one. For Phillip. He wears pink boxers.

**Phillip (from backstage): **And James is a thumb sucker!  
**James: **Liar!

**Phillip (laughing): **But maybe you want to hear James sing one of the songs he sings in the shower?

**Lucy (laughing): **Absolutely!

**James: **Phil, are you serious?

**Phillip: **Ready for it? He sings Hakuna Matata!

**James (buried his face in his hands)**

**Lucy: **James?

**James: **Fine. (sings) Hakuna matata…what a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata…it's all up in this brain…..it means I'm flirting…with all the cute girls in Spain…

**Aurora (from backstage glares)**

**James: **It's my problem freee…philosophy….Hakuna Matata.

**Lucy: **James, you sing beautiful. Did you ever _write _a song?  
**James: **Once. For Aurora.

**Lucy: **Aaah! Let's hear it!  
**James: **It's not very good, but here it is. Even if you had to wait a whole eternity, would you stay and wait around just to be with me? Cuz' baby I would do the same and stand here in the rain, just to see your pretty smile and dance with you again. (he stutters) Er..I forgot the rest. But…you know. Another time.

**Lucy: **Aurora's lucky to have a boyfrend like you.

**James: **Thanks.

**Lucy: **James, you got any siblings?  
**James: **No, I don't, actually.

**Lucy: **Okay. That was from Lustful Fantasies, by the way. Now. Last question. What does your name mean?  
**James: **My name? My name means "supplanter."

**Lucy: **And that means?

**James: **To take the place of another.

**Lucy: **Any special meaning?

**James: **Yeah, actually. Lustful Fantasies, I don't have a brother _now_ but I did once. Well, he's not really my brother, because I was adopted. My brother died in an accident. My parents won't really tell me _what_ because they're not ready, but he died. And my real parents left me on the streets because they didn't want me. So this friendly couple adopted me. And named me James. Because I took the place of Ryan, they're son, after he died. I guess I could've never made up for him, but for now, I was enough. And I love them a lot. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here.

**Lucy: **Oh, James. That's so very sad. Please give your parents my condolences for Ryan. Well, that's all the time we have for you now!

**James: **Thanks, Lucy. All my fangirls, love you till I die!

**Lucy: **Thank you, I'm Lucy Coleman, and this has been an interview with Midnight cast party. Stay tuned for the sequel, Dawn. And I hope I covered all the questions and comments. If I didn't, review and tell. I'm REALLY sorry if I missed anything! Thank you, and goodbye.


End file.
